Am I Lucky or What?
by tetrisman
Summary: Another Harry Potter X Pokegirl Crossover from Tetrisman What would happen if illegally modified Pokeballs manage to find its way to the Potterverse? Read at what the Chaos it would ensue.
1. Chapter Zero: Where It All Started

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter Zero: Where It All Started

o0oOo0o

Professor Kurnel was a very angry man.

All his works and researches had been stolen from him by his superior.

He had thought that fame and glory was on his hands when he had discovered one of Sukebe's labs that was scattered all over the world.

There was no denying that Sukebe even with his insane addled mind is a genius of his own proportion. And it was an open secret that even one of his labs contained knowledge, knowledge that was beyond his and our time.

So when Professor Kurnel had discovered one of these Labs, he reported it to the League, just like what a good citizen and a researcher of a League will do.

At the start, all was well.

He was given the full authority to examine and to study the documents, blueprints and technologies left behind.

Professor Kurnel didn't believe that he can be luckier as he found a blueprint that would and could change the world as a whole.

He had found a blueprint and a prototype of a gadget of some kind that could capture Pokegirls with ease.

They wouldn't need to restrain a feral Pokegirl before taming them. They just need to toss this kind of ball when the Pokegirl was weakened enough and voila, the Pokegirl was instantly captured in the ball. And that's not all, Pokegirls kept in a pokeball are normally subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience. Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea.

This makes taming easy.

A truly remarkable object indeed.

This discovery could easily and safely solve the problems of feral Pokegirls around. They could use this… this balls… Pokeballs to capture Pokegirls.

Professor Kurnel being the man that he is, he is overly cautious. He needed to know if there was any problem with the design. And if there is, he would need to resolve it before reporting his findings to his boss.

He goes over the design of the Pokeballs enough times that he can draw a perfect copy of the blueprint with his eye closed.

Sure that his findings were accurate and there wasn't any defects or deficiencies, Professor Kurnel went to find his boss to report his rediscovery.

And there was when things start to went south.

Instead of recognition he had expected to be given to him, Professor Kurnel was reassigned to another lab and was given some cash. He was given some money and a threat to his life as they call it so "he can keep his mouth shut."

And what was worse was his works that he had spent years in researching was stolen from him.

Stolen!

All of it was stolen!

And worst of all, he was reassigned to a place that has a high chance that he would become a Pokegirl.

The Jusenkyo Spell Dump.

An unholy land near where the first of Sukebe's labs was. After the labs destruction, many relics and experiments filtered down to a land that was transformed into a nightmarish area, filled with mutated plants and no animals, and several thousand springs of water. These springs are the actual horror; anyone who touches a spring is completely transformed into a pokegirl.

They expected him to be silent, didn't they?

Yes, he would be silent but didn't mean that he would let the matters go.

He plotted revenge!

They sent him here in Jusenkyo Spell Dump so he would become a Pokegirl, didn't they? Well let's see if how would they take if they become a Pokegirl.

Using his considerable knowledge in Pokeballs in general, he tweaked it a little. He created and modified his own production of Pokeballs so that instead of capturing Pokegirls, it would capture humans and… and turned them into Pokegirls.

Acquiring the most vital and necessary ingredient was fairly easy.

Professor Kurnel just needed to say that he had collected the toxic waters of Jusenkyo Spell Dump as 'samples', saying that he was close in making a breakthrough. Well, he wasn't exactly lying when he said that.

He modified the program of the Pokeball so that it would capture someone with a human DNA and not that of a Pokegirl. He also put some toxic waters gather from the Jusenkyo's spring so that the captured human would transformed inside the Pokeball and voila, you had now a Pokegirl that was once a human.

Professor Kurnel was about to go with his master plan of transforming all humans into Pokegirls when he had a bit of a conundrum.

His own illegally modified Pokeballs could be used against him. He had watched enough movies to learn that sometimes the protagonist would use the super ultra weapon of the villain against him.

Well, that won't do. He should have a trump card if ever he had become a Pokegirl.

And that was then that he had seen the latest fashion craze.

Collars

And it just so helped that some if not all of collars that was in the market was equipped with technology like identification tags.

It wouldn't be suspicious if someone found the collars he was working to be modified.

So with that plan in mind, he started to create a collar that hopefully reverse or suppress the transformation into Pokegirls using his modified Pokeballs.

It took him a few years, his mind degenerating as the years passed by.

Professor Kurnel became slightly insane after he finished his collar.

In his insane mind, his overly cautious nature evolved into that of being paranoid that would a certain one-eyed auror sigh in shame.

He created more collars, in case some of it were stolen or destroyed.

After he had created several more collars, his insane mind had a sudden thought.

He can still be capture by his own Pokeball and transformed into a Pokegirl.

Then a brilliant idea came to his insane mind.

He can modify his Pokeballs so that it would scan if there was a Y chromosome in what it had hit. He would be completely safe if he did that since he was a male and thus have the Y chromosome.

And he did just that, modifying his own modified Pokeballs, completely forgetting that he had created his Pokeballs so that he can transform his boss in particular into a Pokegirl who was also a male.

After he had finished modifying his last Pokeball, his lab was attacked!

It looks like he wasn't exactly subtle in his plotting of revenge after all. Someone managed to catch a whiff of it and now the officers of the League was attacking his lab.

But Professor Kurnel wouldn't go down without a fight. He picked up his newly made Pokeballs and threw it to one of the officers.

Fortunately he hit someone but unfortunately he had hit a male, rendering his modified Pokeballs as useless.

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed one of the devices that were lying across the room, one of the gadget salvaged from one of Sukebe's labs. If Professor Kurnel had examined that particular piece of machinery he would learn that it was a device that let you travel across dimension. Unfortunately it was shaped like a gun thus it didn't even garner his attention.

It was because of its shape that the Professor thought of it as a gun thus he picked it with the intent of blasting his foes to oblivion.

One of officers of the League, showing that they were well trained, shot a stun bolt from his own gun, hitting Professor Kurnel's hand that was holding the gun-shaped dimension opener

The dimension device was knocked out of his hand, flying through the air before landing at the box that held his modified Pokeball, modified collars and some of his research notes.

The force of landing forced the device to start, creating a blue field around it, one meter at its side. It didn't take long for the device to perform what it was created for, vanishing in blue light.

The device ported bringing everything in one meter direction in another dimension, never to be seen again.

o0oOo0o

_**In another dimension**_

In another dimension there was a man standing before a very old house that it was possible that it might have been hunted.

The man was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple clock that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

He was Albus Dumbledore and the house he was looking was Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Alastor, are there any other wizards in the area?" Albus Dumbledore asked his long time friend.

The ex-Auror's fake eye spun in its socket three hundred sixty degrees horizontally, vertically and diagonally. It spun a few more times before he answered, "No, Albus. Aside from Sirius, you and me, there's no wizard in area, even a squib. But there was this muggle looking through the window. Do you want me to take care of it? Maybe the Ministry had hired Muggles to spy you. We can't take any chances."

"No, you didn't need to bother," the Headmaster of Hogwarts pacified his paranoid friend, making him not to act recklessly. "You and I both know that hiring muggles won't even cross the minds of our Ministry."

"Hmph, you're right," Mad-eye Moody hmphed.

"Are you ready, Snuffles," Dumbledore asked the large black dog beside him.

"Woof," Sirius in his dog form woofed.

"Okay," Dumbledore said, "Alastor, you know what to do."

Mad-eye Moody nodded. He knew what he had to do. He was supposed to take an eye out of the surroundings so they wouldn't be ambushed as Dumbledore cast the Fidelus Charm in Sirius house.

Mad-eyed Moody watched through his normal eye, his magical one continued to spin as it scan the area, as Dumbledore continued to chant in Latin as he cast the Fidelus Charm.

Alastor felt his head ache as he continued to stare at the house. He took it as the first part of the charm working. He could see that house was fading right before his merry eyes.

He really couldn't help but marvel at the effects of the Fidelus Charm.

The first step of the charm was that it creates a pocket dimension, a pocket dimension that would house the land and anything that was standing on it. Mad-eye Moody watched as the Number Twelve Grimmauled Place was being sucked in the Pocket Dimension.

The second step of the charm was that it erases any memories, knowledge and information of its existence to any other, may it be a living being or a book of records, except for one soul, the secret keeper.

You can only access that place again if and only if the secret keeper give you the key in entering a place that had a Fidelus charm cast in it. And the key was the previous name of the location of the place.

Even now, he had a hard time remembering the place that stood right before his eyes just a moment ago. It didn't take long before it had been completely erased from his mind.

He took it as the charm working perfectly.

He hastily approached the tired body of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Leader of the newly reformed Order of the Phoenix.

Dumbledore, even with all of his great powers, can still succumb as he cast the powerful ancient charm.

What they both didn't know, along with their dog, that when they created the Pocket Dimension it had blocked the certain path of dimension machine carrying various Pokeballs and collars.

The device had no choice but to land on that certain pocket dimension since it was it didn't know had it had to do. It was out of his Program. Landing in one of the rooms in the house, it would stay there until it was used.

It won't be long before it was seen and used by a certain boy.


	2. Chapter One: Hermione the Seductress?

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: Hermione the Seductress?

o0oOo0o

Ron Weasley didn't think that cleaning could be this fun.

Every time his mother asked him to clean the Burrow, he would clean it only after some whining coming from him and a shout from his mother.

But right now he didn't need to do that as he was having the time of his life.

Spraying Doxycide right to the face of another Doxy that wanted to attack him, he gave a satisfied grin as it froze in mid air and fell, with a surprising loud hunk, on the worn carpet below. He picked it up and threw it in a bucket.

"And Ronald Weasley had scored another ten pointes for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," he boomed imitating Lee Jordan commentary as the Doxy shoots in the bucket.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said with a huff, "We would be living here for the rest of the summer so _please_ take cleaning seriously."

"She's right Ron," Harry agreed to Hermione as he sprayed his own Doxycide before he adapted a curious look "I thought that you wanted to be a Keeper. Keeper couldn't leave their post, could they?"

The answer came from the most unlikely person as Hermione answered, "It is legal in the rules. In fact there was one team that used this rule to their advantage converting their keeper to a fourth chaser. The team was named Thunder Troll, I think."

"They must have a strong offensive power," Harry wondered as he tried to imagine his team Captain being a chaser.

"Yes, they have. But sadly the defensive power was sacrificed if you used this play since the Keeper need to go back to protect the goal post. I think that Thunder Troll was the only team that could use this maneuver without lessening their defensive capabilities," Hermione further explained.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"They're all bulking figures. The team employed players with big builds. It was even rumored that a majority of the players had some troll's blood flowing through their veins. And it was even confirmed that one of their beaters was a half-giant. The only player that was small in their team was the seeker and he was a part Goblin," Hermione said.

"Really," Harry asked, finding it hard to imagine Hagrid flying on a broom while swinging a beater's bat.

"How do you know all that anyway," Ron asked butting through the conversation.

"Well, Quidditch was the only thing that Krum talked about during the Yule Ball. Well aside from me correcting him how to pronounce my name," Hermione said, wondering why she had accepted when he had asked her to be his date. Right, the boy that she wanted to ask her has set his eyes on someone else added to the fact that she feared that she would go dateless on the ball.

"Hmph, I'm gonna clean that room," Ron said before leaving. The conversation had brought back some unpleasant memories. How dare her become Krum's date? It should have been him.

Ron leaved the two of them and marched toward the room, holding Doxycides in each hand while grumbling all the while.

He opened the room and saw a room that was like any other room in Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The atmosphere was gloomy and dark, just what you would expect from a dark family like the Black Family.

But in this room, something caught his attention. There was a box in the middle of the room that has a design that he had never seen before. Curiously, he approached it and instantly his curiosity was replaced by disappointment.

He had expected some rare artifact that has superpowers inside the box but not something like this.

There were only balls inside it that was the same size of a baseball that Dean had once shown him.

He picked one up, inspecting it. The ball was divided in two sides. The upper part was painted in red while the lower part was plain white. There was some sort of belt in between with a button in it.

He looked at it for a few moments before discarding it since he had decided that it was some piece of junk. He tossed it on his back and unfortunately it hit Hermione Granger in the forehead who was about to enter the room to apologize to him since she knew that her being a date of Victor Krum was a sore topic to Ron.

But Hermione didn't have a chance to apologize to him since the ball that hit her in the forehead opened, splitting the red part from the white part. A beam of light erupted from it which engulfs all of her body. It didn't take long for the light to come back inside the ball, bringing Hermione along.

Hermione Jean Granger was captured by the ball and she would never be the same again.

Ron turned around with a questioning look on his face. He was sure that he had seen a light coming from his back.

He didn't have to think anymore about the light as he saw from a corner of his eyes a fully grown Doxy came soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy like body covered with a thick black hair and its four tiny fist clenched with fury, ready to beat the shit out of Ron.

Using his reflexes and proving that he came from a family of Quidditch players, he raised his hand and sprayed the Doxycide right to the face of the Doxy. It froze in mid-air before it fell with a loud thud.

He didn't have any time to admire his work as a few Doxies came out from one of the corners of the room, buzzing toward Ron. It seems the room was a nest of Doxies.

He didn't know how long the battle last. It looked like to him that the enemy was unlimited. Every time he would knock a Doxy unconscious, another one would replace it to attack him.

And at last there was only one remaining Doxy remaining who was glaring at him with all the rage it can muster.

None of them move, sizing each other up. And if one were to observe both of them, one thing would come to mind. The scene was like watching a duel between Cowboys of the past.

The Doxy was the first to move, leaping to the air, its beetle-like wings whirring, and barring its teeth toward Ron.

The youngest male Weasley raised his hand, pushing the button in the bottle to spray the Doxycide but nothing came out. The Doxycide in his hands had run out of juice.

Ron panicked for himself since Doxy bite was quite poisonous before it turned into confusion as Doxy froze in mid-air before landing with a honk.

"Thanks mate," Ron said relieved, "I thought I was a goner just now."

"It's nothing," Harry replied, "I'm just here to inform you that Mrs. Weasley said that the Lunch was ready."

"Let's go then," Ron said as he walked toward Harry to the door. His thoughts were now plague with the delicious food her mother serves.

"Shouldn't you take care of those first?" Harry asked confused, indicating the unconscious Doxies that were laid in the ground. "I mean they would wake up in an hour when the Doxycide effects wore off."

"It's okay," Ron answered waving his hand. "Let them wake up. I wanted to have a rematch and it's more important to fill up my belly so I will have energy for the rematch."

"Well… if you say so," Harry said uncertainly as he followed Ron. He was still unsure of how magic-raised wizards think even after four years. They seemed strange sometimes.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry said as he caught up with his male friend, "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, not really," Ron answered, "Wasn't she with you?"

"No," Harry answered, "I thought she followed after you."

"You know, maybe she went to the Black Family Library," Ron guessed.

"There was a Black Family Library?" Harry asked whispering as he made sure not to make a sound as he walked not to bother the portrait of Sirius mother.

"Dunno, but most Fanfiction do," Ron answered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I _said _I don't know. But it would be logical if there was a library, Hermione will be surely there," Ron said, "Remember the times when we find her in the library after looking for her for hours."

"Ah!" Harry ahed. He had thought that he had heard Ron implied that they were in a Fanfiction. Maybe he should have his ears check or maybe he should make the Author delete that part since it wasn't funny. It was corny. And it was impossible to for Ron to give a logical suggestion.

Harry followed Ron to the dining room and sat beside him.

Mrs. Weasley noticed both of them and immediately said, "Wash your hands first, dearies."

Harry almost hit himself at the spot. How can he forget that? Maybe he should keep his distance himself from Ron for a while. His bad habits were passing to him.

Lunch had been a normal affair.

Well, except of Hermione was not in attendance. Maybe she was not feeling well and she was locked up in her room.

He had expected that there would be more people in attendance since yesterday he was informed that some members of the Order often take their meals here. But maybe it was only true for breakfast or dinner. Wizards also have to work, there was no doubt that some of them can't go because of their work.

Fred and George were on one side talking to each other about some products of their Joke shop, whispering in attempt not to let Mrs. Weasley overhear what the topic of their discussion.

The youngest Weasley was beside them, forking her food as she keep sending glances over him as if deciding if she should approach him.

Sirius was at his side as he retold the antics the Marauder did during their school year.

Lunch passed quickly and he found himself loitering in the floor where they had cleaned that morning.

Ron and Ginny was Mrs. Weasley handling the unconscious doxies. The twins were in their room, no doubt, experimenting on some doxies they had captured that morning. Sirius was feeding Buckbeak. And he was still looking for Hermione.

Harry peaked at the room where he had called Ron and noticed that he was right. The doxies in the room had regain consciousness and was nowhere in sight. There was no doubt that they were hiding or had vacated the area.

He was about to leave to look for Hermione when something caught his eye. There was a Pokeball in a floor. It was unmistakably a Pokeball from the anime Pokemon Dudley like to watch.

It caught his eye since he wasn't expecting someone like that in a wizard's house.

Maybe it was Hermione's.

Oh! If he learned what it is he would laugh at the irony and the pun.

He picked it up, tossing it into the air before catching it.

An idea came to mind. He really liked to do it ever since he had watched Pokemon in the Tele.

He imitated the pose Ash took every time he call his Pokemon before Harry said, "Pikachu, I choose you."

He felt silly for a moment before he became fascinated as the Pokeball he had thrown split open and a beam of light was released. He watched in fascination as the light take a feminine form.

He closed his eyes and rubbed it as he can't believe what he was seeing. When the light faded, Hermione was there sitting on the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry blurted as he opened his eyes, "But how?"

She really was Hermione. From her face to her body, she really was Hermione. There was something different about her but he can't point it out.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said giving him a sultry smile.

'Wait, a sultry smile? Hermione hadn't smile like that since… since ever,' Harry thought.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you. How do you come out of the ball?" Harry asked ranting. The words that escape his mouth didn't registered to his mind as he was busy watching Hermione not like herself. She was walking toward him sexily, an exaggerated sway on her hips, with a lustful look on her face.

Right, she was not acting Hermionish at all.

"Hmmm…," that was Harry received as an answer as Hermione just hummed, a smile still etched on her face, as she close the distance between. Hermione put her hands in his chest as soon as they stood in front of each other.

The only thing preventing Harry from backing away from Hermione's strange actions was because he was still in a state of shock. He knew that Hermione was a beautiful girl. He had learned that fact last year but he still couldn't believe that Hermione could ooze this amount of sexiness.

And if he was honest to himself, he would say that he was enjoying the attention Hermione was giving him and a proof of it was how tight his pants right now.

"Are you okay? Have you hit your head? You're not acting like normal," Harry asked. Even if he was enjoying himself, he was still worried by Hermione's strange action.

"Not acting like normal?" Hermione asked as she trailed circles in Harry's chest. He received a croak of "Yes" as an answer.

"Let's just say that I have gone some life changing experience and leave it at that," Hermione said sweetly as she stared at Harry's eyes.

Harry blushed at the intensity of her stare coupled with what she was doing to his chest right now. She was tracing his hands in his flat chest.

"Are you okay Harry? You seem quite red," Hermione commented with a smile on her face.

Her words barely registered to Harry's mind as he was lost to brown pools that were staring right in his eyes as he inhales her fragrant scent.

"Do you have a fever?" Hermione asked teasing Harry.

"Here let me check," Hermione said before she lifted her bangs that was obscuring her forehead before she close in, touching Harry's forehead with her own.

"You seem quite hot," Hermione observed.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped feeling the closeness between them. He didn't know but his body become hypersensitive as now he felt that when Hermione closed in, he felt the softness of her breast in his chest. He could also feel Hermione's heartbeat in his chest.

"You really do have a fever," Hermione said with a smile as she back off slightly so once again she can stare at Harry's sea green eyes, "And luckily for you, I have the right treatment in mind."

"What's that?" Harry asked, anticipating what would happen next as she give him a wink.

"I'll just need to make this little guy here to soften up a bit," Hermione said before giving his dick a squeeze.

"Hermione!" Harry groaned as he felt her fragile hand begun to rub and down his pants as he felt pleasure run through his body.

"Hermione, stop it. You're killing me," Harry rasped as Hermione begin to pick up speed.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Hermione teased as she stopped rubbing his dick through his pants, but instead opted to let her hand rest over his dick.

Harry used his remaining brain cells that were active for a moment to think. But he was forced to admit that he wanted to experience again the pleasure Hermione's hands bring in his dick.

"No," Harry admitted.

Hermione giggled at his answer before she said, "You're being honest and I like it. Just like the Harry that I knew. For that you deserved a reward."

Harry was about to ask what the reward she was talking about but it died in his throat as he watched Hermione sink on her knees. There was only one meaning in that action in this situation.

His guess was proven true as Hermione reach for his fly and opened it.

"Hermione, I think we need to get a room first," Harry managed to say.

Hermione was about to ask what he was talking about before she noted that Harry was right. They needed to get a room since right now they were in a corridor, out in the open.

They really needed to get a room.

"You're right. We need to get a room," Hermione said, "But I have something better in mind."

"What's -," Harry managed to aid before he was engulfed by a hug by his female friend. He felt a sensation racked across his body something akin to a portkey. He felt as if he was teleporting.

His feeling was spot on as he noticed the change in surroundings. From a dirty, shabby house that gave of a menacing feeling, he found himself in a nice looking room. There was a bookshelf in the side that seemed to occupy half of the room, a bed and other things that might be associated with a girl's room.

The change in surroundings seemed to jumpstart his brain. The erotic feeling had been gone replaced a feeling of threat.

He needed to protect himself from a threat so he pushed Hermione away, if she really was Hermione. Whipping his wand, he pointed it toward Hermione who was now sprawled across the bed.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

Was this a plot by Voldemort to finally kill him? Sending someone who wore the face of Hermione to do the assassination, or maybe this polyjuiced Hermione was supposed to hand him to Voldemort. Or maybe she was under the influence of the imperious curse. No, Hermione was too strong willed for that.

"Harry," Hermione said frantically, "It's me Hermione."

"Yeah, and I'm Voldemort's mother," Harry said in a tone that left no doubt that he was being sarcastic, "Hermione can't do Apparation. She was sticker to the rules, and even Hermione, brilliant she is, wouldn't try to Apparate until she passed the Apparation test."

"Harry, it's really me, Hermione. Please believe me," the one claiming to be Hermione begged. She was close to be hyperventilating.

After looking at his female friend hurt expression, Harry could feel his heart ache. He can't stand seeing that expression in Hermione's pretty face.

'She was just wearing Hermione's face. Calm yourself,' he told himself but he can't help but have doubts, 'But what if she really was Hermione. What am I doing right now could fracture our relationship, a fracture that can't be repaired.'

"If it's really you prove it," Harry said, "What did I give you for your twelfth birthday?"

"Nothing, but I wouldn't fault you for it. After all, I was just some irritating know it all at that time for you and it wasn't until Halloween of that year that our friendship begun to bloom," Hermione said with a smile as a tear threaten to leak from her eyes.

"You're really Hermione, aren't you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Harry could see that Hermione's emotion quickly turned one hundred and eighty degrees as she smiled and leaped from her position in the bed to hug him tightly.

'Yup, she was Hermione alright,' Harry told himself as he allowed himself to smile, 'There was no way someone could imitate my best friend's infamous bear hug.'

"Does this mean we can now continue where we left off?" Hermione asked whispering sexily to Harry's ear as she adjusted the tone of her voice to make it more appealing.

Harry pushed Hermione slightly so they were staring eye to eye before he asked, "Are you sure you're really Hermione?"

Harry could see that his question had hurt Hermione that he still was doubting her because it was mirrored on her face, so Harry chuckled letting her know that he wasn't doubting her but merely teasing her as he added, "I mean after you were released from that ball you weren't acting like yourself. It was as if you had consumed a great amount of aphrodisiac making you really horny."

Harry watched as Hermione gained a thoughtful look on her face as if deciding if something… deciding if she would tell him something of great importance.

"I don't know how… how much time I had spent inside that ball. But I knew that it change me," Hermione said looking at his begging him to believe her.

Harry briefly wondered what ball she was talking about before remembering the Pokeball he had thrown before Hermione appeared in a beam of light.

"Change, how?" Harry asked prompting his friend to continue explaining.

"I don't really know. It was hard to explain. I knew that I had change. I may be the say in appearance by I know that I had change inside and there was this knowledge… magical knowledge in my head that I didn't know where it came from. Look," Hermione said as he pointed at the pillow of the bed.

Harry was lost at what his friend was doing before it turned into fascination as white light erupted from her finger tips obliterating the pillow.

"Wow," Harry said in fascination, "What was that?" He was so fascinated that he didn't even notice that Hermione didn't use her wand.

"Cool, huh?" Hermione said with a smirk, proud at her work. She was proud that had impressed her master-wait master; where did that come from? Harry was her master—she mean her best friend. Fighting down the desire to call Harry her master, she said, "It was something called Mana Bolt."

"A Mana bolt? Harry asked.

"Don't blame me. I wasn't the one that named them. It was all in my head. And I can tell you there were many things related to magic in my head right now. Like Mystic Bolt, Power Bolt, Cure, Curaga, Pretty Wink, Mystic Stare, and other's supporting magic. I think I had become a master of General Magic and White Magic," Hermione listed.

Harry didn't bother to ask what she was talking about as half of what she had said was foreign words to him as far as magic was concerned. If he had asked, Harry knew that Hermione would go to descriptive explanation for all of it. But they didn't have time right now.

And Harry can feel that there was still something bothering her.

Following his gut feeling, he asked, "Yes, I'm sure that would be useful. But are you sure you're alright now? I can tell that there was still something bothering you."

The silence last for a few seconds as Harry waited for Hermione to answer while Hermione think if she should tell Harry the noticeable changes she was experiencing since she was released from that ball.

"I'm glad that you really knew me so well, Harry," Hermione said with a smile that left no doubt that she was sincere in what she was saying. "You were right. I just didn't suffer from a knowledge dump but I fear that I was also change inside…"

"Go on. Whatever happened to you, I wouldn't judge you," Harry assured his bushy haired after seeing her pause, struggling in what to say.

"I crave for sex and I would like nothing but for you to stuff your fat dick inside my cunt," Hermione said proudly before she realized what she had said. As realization struck over her, she blushed and looked down finding her feet to be interesting. "I-I… I mean… I think-I think that being inside that ball had raised my libido," Hermione stuttered, still looking down, as she hoped that Harry wouldn't see her as some sort of slut by what she had said.

If Hermione hadn't looked down she could had seen Harry blush red matching her hue. Harry couldn't imagine that Hermione talked like that, letting her hormones do the talking.

Well, Harry would admit that he had lied when he said that since he had often dreamed Hermione talking sexily to him, seducing him. Hermione and Cho would occasionally shift to become his partner in his more vivid dreams.

Right, maybe he was just dreaming right now. There was no way that Hermione would talk like that and seduced him.

Reaching a logical conclusion, he raised his hand to pinch his cheek.

_Ow_

That hurt.

'What I wasn't dreaming right now,' Harry thought to himself as he felt the ache of his cheek, 'Bu-but- how can you explain—."

His thoughts was interrupted when he heard Hermione say in a sad tone, "Harry, I—I know that you disgust me now. But please, can we, at least, be friends?"

Harry looked at Hermione as he noticed tears threaten to leak from her eyes as he wondered what she was talking about before it hit him like a brick. His silence made her think that he was probably disgusted of her.

"No, no, no, no, no," Harry quickly said waving his arms, "I wasn't disgusted with you Hermione. It's just that I need a little time to think, since you can admit that this situation was pretty crazy."

"So you're not disgusted of me," Hermione asked as she looked at his eyes, slightly tearing.

"Of course not. You're my Hermione. There was no chance in hell that I would become disgusted of you," Harry said meaning each and every word.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed before she threw her arms around Harry.

Harry had expected another hug from the overly emotional Hermione but he was in for a surprise as Hermione kissed him.

The fuck! His best friend was kissing him right now

He felt her open her mouth slightly to allow her tongue to probe his lips, telling it to open.

Due to his shock, he was unable to respond. It was proven as a fault on his part as Hermione back out, no doubt thinking that she had offended Harry in some way.

"So-sorry," Hermione said as once again she looked down on her feet. "Please forgive me. I know you reserve your first kiss for Cho. It was a fool of me to kiss you like that."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked bewildered.

"You mean you're not angry at me?" Hermione asked as she poked her fingers, "Because you know when I kissed you. You didn't seem to enjoy it. Am I lacking?"

"No, it's not that. I was just surprised," Harry quickly said. It didn't escape his notice that his best friend was easily getting emotional with this things.

"Does this mean we can now continue where we left off?" Hermione repeated for the second time that day.

"Yes," Harry's mind yelled, his hormones backing it up. His libido was high right now because of the Goddess in his arms right now. But it came as a "No" as he was still unsure of some things.

He soon regretted his words as he sees that Hermione was close to tearing up. She had become sensitive. But it strengthen his resolve as he was sure that the Ball had really change Hermione.

"No, it's not that I don't want to do 'it'," Harry quickly said, "It's just that we didn't know what happened to you… what had change inside you. We live in the world of magic and in the past four years that I know it… The thing that I'm sure about magic is that you didn't know what to expect. The ball had changed you and I know that it was because of magic and it was also because of this ball that you were seeking sex. We don't know what would happen if we had gone through 'it'. The best possible scenario was that whatever spell it is that was affecting you will be dispelled and the worst... and the worst that could happen… I didn't even want to go there."

And it wasn't the worst of his fears. Harry feared that Hermione's action was because a potion of some kind that was tied to him. And when the potion ware off its effects, he feared… he feared that his best friend would hate him for taking advantage of her. Hermione's friendship was way more important than sex.

"So," Hermione started after giving Harry's word some thought, "if I manage to find what was happening to me and if there was no negative effects f having sex with you, we can have sex?"

"Yes," Harry quickly answered, "Hell, if we were muggles and we don't know about magic. We wouldn't be having this conversation. You would be on your back as you loudly moan my name."

"What are we still doing here?" Hermione asked, "We need to go back to the Headquarters. I'm sure that the answers could be found there."

"Yes your right," Harry said with a smile, "but how can we go back? Can you still do your teleport thingy?"

"Yes. Just hug me tight," Hermione said with a mischievous smile. In truth skin contact was the only thing needed but Harry didn't need to know that. She just wanted to feel his body melt with hers.

Harry proceed to hug Hermione, not even doubting her words and he soon felt what he felt earlier when they were teleporting.


	3. Chapter Two: Pokeballs and Pokegirls

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter Two: Pokeballs and Pokegirls

o0oOo0o

Fleur Delacour was in a bit of a conundrum.

Why? You ask.

She was some sort of undercover agent. She was one of the many who had this profession among her race, but she was somewhat special. She was supposed to keep watch on the happenings in Magical Britain and to report it back to the Enclave. In truth for some time, she didn't know what the purpose of this was since the normal information gathering is always done in Magical France where laws regarding non-human were relatively tame unlike here.

And thanks for the fact that she was a Triwizard Champion and thus was well known, she still hasn't been charge with bogus charges because of her ancestry. She shuddered to think what would happen to her.

She now knows why she was here and not in France.

Troubles were brewing in Magical Britain. And it was her mission to monitor it to see if it would affect or harm the Veela Nation in any way. And it centered on one particular young man, Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived.

Unfortunately for her, she learned this fact too late. She didn't find a trace of the said young man this summer. It is prudent to find him and to try to befriend him this summer since once the summer ends she wouldn't have any more chance to enter his life because he will go back to Hogwarts.

But when the time came when she think that all was lost, she had a sudden stroke of luck. She found this man who was handsome, cool and mature enough for her taste. And his family was close with her target to boot. And the most important thing of all, he was immune to her allure.

What can a Veela like her wish for more?

She had just found a husband prime material and as she grow close with him, she will also grow closer with the source of the troubles in Magical Brittain.

It was time to use her charm as a woman and as a Veela.

She approached him one day and using her sexy French accent, she asked if he could become her English tutor.

She easily achieved the first encounter and he had agreed to let him tutor her in English. It was a good move in her part because as the tutoring continues, the man became more and more likable.

In fact that she can even say that she was in love with him.

Just the other day with that thought in mind, she came unannounced in his place for another tutoring lesson with the main topic of intimacy.

But she was shocked at what she saw. She caught him in a compromising position with another… another man. It would be better if she caught with him with a girl, but NO. He had to be gay. Maybe that's the reason why he was unaffected from her allure. It's because he had never ever consider her to become his mate!

What's with her and her bad luck for boys?

She really wished that she hadn't come unannounced.

'No, no, no, girl. It was better that you had learned it this early,' Fleur thought sadly as she played with her food.

With all of the recent setback, she had decided to go back to the Veela nation to request a substitute as she feared that recent setback was caused by her bad luck. That is until she learned where Harry Potter would come up next.

She can't let this opportunity escape. After all she has an optimistic mind and she hoped that this time, she would meet Harry Potter. Maybe third time's the charm and she would succeed this time.

So right now, we can found Fleur Delacour in the cafeteria of Ministry of Magic as she awaits the arrival of Harry Potter from his trial.

Of course, nobody bat an eyelash at her appearance in this fine building. With the recent setbacks, she was careful enough not let herself be compromised, seeing that this may be her last chance of establishing contact with Harry Potter.

She was here visiting a friend, which she really was. Her friend was a former girlfriend of the brother of the man that had crushed her heart the other day.

"Fleur, don't be so down. You know, I'm sure that you'll find the right guy someday," her friend attempted to cheer her up since there was no doubt that her friend had thought that her silence was because of her being depressed.

Fleur just smiled. It was amazing how a girl's smile can have many meaning.

Fleur would have liked to correct Penelope but she didn't have time as something vibrate inside her pocket signaling that the trial for Harry Potter had just ended.

"Sorry, Penny. I forgot I have something to do today."

Gathering her things, she stands up after being acknowledged by her friend. She walked toward the elevator, leaving her worried friend behind.

Base on her calculation, the second elevator from now will contain Harry Potter so she purposely slowed her steps and even made a show of running toward the closing door.

The next elevator came with no problem and just as she expected it contained Harry Potter.

"Oh!? Harry!?" she said acting surprised. "It's good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm fine for now?"

"Can I ask what happened?" Fleur asked even knowing what was currently happening with Harry.

"Uhm, Yeah…" Harry answered.

Fleur as a girl can read the mood and she sensed Harry's atmosphere to be bad right now. Something is distracting him. Maybe the Trial really hit him hard.

She knows that she wasn't the cause of Harry's mood. She didn't want herself to be the outlet of his frustrations as she was being nosy right now, but still, she didn't want to let this opportunity to go to waste.

"Oh right, I haven't thanked you properly for saving Gabrielle in that Lake."

"She wasn't in any real danger."

"But you didn't know that but you still saved her," Fleur pointed out but she sees that Harry was still thinking for a counter so she hastily said; "Let me thank you _properly_ this time. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Fleur didn't know what is it that she said to cause Harry's face flush.

'So cute,' she thought but she regretted it after a few seconds as he refuse to meet her eye. 'Was he embarrassed?'

"Okay, I'll owl you once I get to Hogwarts," Harry said a minute later.

That was the last words of the conversation as Harry refused to speak any longer and Fleur was afraid to speak anymore. She feared that Harry would have taken back what he said.

She wasn't happy right now as she didn't accomplish her true goals, to get close to Harry Potter. But she takes a little consolation to the fact that she established contact and that she was able to arrange a meeting.

Little did she know that arrange meeting wouldn't come to pass.

What she had done today had been enough because an Auror, named Emily Vance, acting as an undercover escort of Harry Potter, had seen her as a potential recruit for their Order.

o0oOo0o

Harry Potter pushed away all the emotions and memories he had build up this past few hours as he was excited of what was to come.

The anxiety he felt when going to the Ministry for his trial, the fear he had when sitting in the chair that he thought that would chain him any minute, the happiness and being relieve of the fact that he was acquitted of the case, the anger and sadness he felt as he feel that Dumbledore wouldn't look at him in the eye as if he found Harry to be something to be feared of, and the embarrassment of meeting Fleur.

And speaking of Fleur, she was still as beautiful as he last so her. But he can say that Hermione from last night was more beautiful than her. Well, maybe he was being a little bias.

Remembering her chat with Fleur, he hoped that he hadn't offended her in any way because thinking about it now it feels like he was ignoring her.

What can he say? He was so excited of what would happen this evening. And once the feeling of ease came after they found that he was not guilty, the thoughts of the happenings this night plagued his mind.

He feared that he had offended her when he had fantasized of what she had mean that she would _properly _thank him. Of course in that fantasy, the clothes had no place in it.

Harry made a note to himself that he would apologize at a later date.

But now, he prepared himself to open the door of the Grimmauld Place to say the good news.

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air once he had say that he was acquitted. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes, "There was no case against you, none at all."

Is it just him or did he just felt it wrong? There seems to be something different from the Hermione today from the Hermione yesterday. The seductress Hermione was gone and Hermione seems to go back to the normal Hermione.

Was it only a dream, the thing that happened last night? It can't be? Right? Is it because his hormones were acting up? But if that is so, he wouldn't have stop what was happening. And this morning, he woke up in the same bed with Hermione and she still wore the horny seductress Hermione aura.

Maybe what really had happened last night was just some sort of confudus spell or maybe she was affected with a cursed object. Right, that was the most plausible explanation.

All the anxiety and excitement was crushed and was replaced by depression.

In his depressed state, he wished that the time would hasten up as it seemed to slow down as he waited for the promised time so that he can confirm if what had happen last night was just a dream or not.

At last the time had come. As inconspicuous as possible, he went to the room he had thought to be sleeping last night. Nobody would go there as it was thought to be vacant. It was also because of that the fact that Harry was sleeping in the same bed as Hermione wasn't found out.

His heart thumping in his chest, he hesitantly opened the door.

As if a bone is pulled from his neck, the fear he was experiencing vanished.

Hermione is in the room reading a book.

But the fear came back as he thought that it was only a coincidence that Hermione's here.

Hermione immediately noticed his presence and she looks up. She smiled at seeing him but it was immediately replaced with a look of worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be Uhmm… Can you remember anything last night?" Harry asked, with a thought that Hermione really had been possessed by a cursed item and it had released itself this morning.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm here aren't I? We're about to continue our _activities _last night and I bring good news," Hermione said adding an emphasis on the word activities.

"Oh, I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Well…. I thought that what happen last night just a dream or you're just being possessed cause you know; you're totally different from yesterday. You're back to being you."

"Oh," Hermione expressed surprised but quickly smiled as she added, "I'm surprised that you're able to tell. You're right I'm back to normal right now but I'll assure you I'm not possessed last night."

"Is that so?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes it's because of this thing here," Hermione pointed to her neck and for the first time that day, Harry notices the collar adorning her neck. It was made of leather but Harry can see that there was a rectangular metal in the back of her neck.

Hermione touched the metal and she was instantly covered by light.

As Harry watches, he remembered when he had thrown that Pokeball. It was the same light that time.

As the light subsided, Harry can instantly feel that the Hermione from last night is back.

His pants suddenly feel tight as he looked at Hermione as he remembers the close encounter last night.

Of course with Hermione in this state, she noticed the change immediately as they were in such close proximity because Harry had sat beside her on the bed during their talk.

Hermione leaned in and carefully positioned her body so that her voluptuous chest is pressing against arms. Her hand found Harry's member artfully. She positioned and her mouth close to his ears and in a whisper said, "You're pants awfully tight. I think I can help with your _big _problem." She finishes her sentences by giving a squeeze.

Harry groaned but he steeled himself as he remembered his own words yesterday and he was serious about that.

"Hermione, not right now. I don't know still if it is really okay."

"Don't worry. I did a little searching and I found out that it's okay."

"Then tell me.. I can judge whether it's really okay or not."

"Can't we do it later? I don't think I can hold back myself anymore."

"Hermione! I'm serious."

"Pfft," Hermione pouted. Harry suddenly felt the urge to hug Hermione. "You're no fun," Hermione finally give in, "So where do we start?"

"Before that, Hermione?"

"Hmmm…"

"Can you go back to normal? I'm being distracted. I don't think I can hold back myself if this stay any longer."

"Then don't. I'm here ready for you."

"Hermione!"

"You're so easy to tease," Hermione said with a smile before touching the metal plate in her collar. Instantly she's enveloped by light just like earlier. After the light show ended, she goes back to the normal Hermione.

"Here, can I start now? I really wanted to go to the _fun part_."

Harry had an idea of what's that _fun part_ is and he, too, is excited about it.

"Yes, start from the beginning."

"This morning, while you're in that bogus of a trial, I go back to the crime scene to look for clues."

Harry had an idea where's that crime scene is. It's where he found that Pokeball.

"My hunch was right since I found all the answers there."

Here, Hermione paused to take a breath, or maybe she just wanted it to more dramatic.

"Harry, you need to understand and to accept that there is another Dimension out there."

Harry nods. In truth, he didn't know what the connection of this with Hermione condition is. Is her condition connected to other Dimensions? No, surely not. Even if Hermione had been around him for a long time, she can't possibly influenced by Harry that much where the normal rules don't apply to him.

Harry wanted to ask but he held himself because he didn't want to experience a terrible thing. It wasn't a good idea to stop Hermione from explaining things especially if she had _that _expression on her face.

"In an alternate universe, a man named Jim Sukutto learned how to go to other dimensions. He finds a super-advanced world and brings the tech back to his world and patents it, becoming a hero. But he's a guy, after all, and creates a few genetically altered women to have sex with and keep one of his many mansions clean."

'What a guy,' this is the thought that entered Harry's mind as he learn the existence of Jim Sukutto. 'He's living the life of many men's dream.'

"Some reporter, wanting a story, breaks in and finds out Jim's secret. The world's reaction is harsh, and leads to the death of the first gene-altered girls, the defamation of Jim and his accomplishments, and eventually leads to Jim snapping, changing his name to Sukebe (the Japanese word for "Pervert") and creating an army of genetically altered women to conquer the world."

"So, is this the device genetically altered girls?" Harry asked after finding a connection between Hermione story and her condition.

"Nice guess, but no. That's an illegally modified Pokeball. The true one is used to capture Pokegirls."

Harry suddenly had a feeling of Déjà vu. There was a knocking feeling at the back of his mind.

"After what's known as the Sukebe War ravages the world, the genetically altered women, now called Pokegirls, have replaced many of the natural animals in the environment, making them irreplaceable. Pokeballs were used to capture them so they can be tamed."

Then it finally hit him.

"Hey! That's just like that anime! Pokemon! Just a perverted one." (Poke from **pocke**t and mon from **mon**sters)

"Yes, it was like that anime. But instead the monsters are replaced by girls with monster features, named Pokegirls. A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers and an impressive libido."

"Then have you… had you become a pokegirl?"

"Yes. I had become a Pokegirl," Hermione said with a smile on her face that suggests that it was the best thing that happened to her life so far. She touches the rectangular metal plate in her choker and she becomes the Pokegirl Hermione.

'So that's why Hermione was so horny,' Harry thought to himself. "Can you hold your libido in check, then?"

"Maybe if I try really hard but…"

"But what?"

"If I don't have sex for a period of time, I might go into a Feral State."

"Feral?"

"A pokegirl who doesn't get Tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making me quite dangerous. I'll be nothing more than a beast. And I think it might not be long before I'll fall into such degraded state."

Of course it was a lie, but Harry didn't need to know that. It would be about a week or two before her fall in such state. If she said it so, there was a chance that for that duration, Harry would research for a way to bring her back. Harry was that kind of guy.

But pressed for time, he wouldn't have any choice but to let nature run its course.

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time," Harry said with a note of worry in her voice. It's true that Hermione seems different now and he can't say if it is a good thing or a bad thing. But if Hermione become a mindless animal, it will be really really bad.

As soon as Harry said this, as if she was waiting for some kind of cue, she drove toward Harry, her arms spread wide before she engulfed Harry in a hug. Her lips met his in a kiss. It was a messy one as Harry didn't know how to proceed. Hermione was kind enough to guide him.

Hermione squeezed Harry's dick making him moan. Hermione used the chance to slip in her tongue. Harry was confused of her action but let it go as it kind of feel good.

Once they separated, a string of saliva connecting their slightly swollen lips, Harry asked:

"Are you really okay with someone like me?"

"You're the only boy I consider myself doing this with."

"Oh Hermione!?"

This time, Harry was the one to initiate the kiss. It was a bit messy, but with its aggressiveness, Hermione enjoyed it nonetheless. As if armed by a new weapon, as his confidence soared by Hermione's words, the hands that were idle till now found its way to Hermione's twin melons. He give it a squeeze, eliciting a moan from his partner.

Unlike Hermione, he didn't use the opportunity to slip his tongue because it was already there to begin with.

He played with her breast, squeezing, pinching, and pulling at her harden nipple that can be felt through her clothes.

Harry Potter didn't know how long they had been kissing separating only to get air. But soon Harry felt Hermione pulled out with another intention in mind.

Hermione stood up, standing in front of him before she gets on her knees as she started to unbuckle his belt.

She opened his zipper next and in one fell swoop, she pulled out Harry's pants.

She deliciously licked her lips as she saw the tent formed in Harry's boxer. She would like to say some witty remark, but at the next second it wasn't there and she felt the feel of fabric in her hand. Her hands had taken of Harry's boxer in its own.

She didn't get to spend a thought about this matter anymore as all of her brain cells in her head were busy appreciating the site before her.

"So big," she let out. It wasn't done so she could let Harry's confidence to soar. As she knows that Harry was sorely lacking in the confidence department.

She had only a cock once, and it was purely accidental. She heard moaning coming from her parent's room and out of concern, she peeked through the door. She saw her parents doing the horizontal tango.

Harry's cock was only slightly smaller than her father's, if not the same.

Harry has some good weapon he was packing, and he was only fourteen years old. Hermione felt her mouth water at the thought of the future.

Harry looked at Hermione in concern as she seemed to be out of it and there was even drool coming from her mouth. He eventually assumed the worst. He thought that Hermione's magic was fighting the changes inside her. But all these thoughts instantly vanish as he felt a pleasant feeling in his family jewels.

Hermione's hand was wrapped around his cock as she moves it up and down.

Harry groaned at this new feeling. It was so different than doing it in his own. There was a clear difference. Hermione's hands are soft, delicate and surprisingly gentle.

He didn't know that you can feel this good with just using your hands. Of course it was a girl's hand.

And with the thought of the normal studious Hermione doing this to him, he experiences a pleasant feeling.

Harry's eyes never left the scene and because of this, he gulped.

Hermione was beginning to lower her head toward his member. She opened her mouth and a tongue darted out and licked the head of his member.

The unexpected feeling of her tongue in a sensitive part of his shaft had caused him to blow his load painting Hermione's face white.

Harry instantly feels the guilt and shame. They had just barely started and he already cum.

"Sorry…."

"Pssssshhhh," Hermione psshhed as she put a finger in Harry's lips. "It's to be expected since it's your first time after all. And I forgive you, since you're still that hard."

It's true, it was still hard and if he say so himself it was harder now. Looking at Hermione's cum covered face, there was no way he would go soft.

"Time for the main event," Hermione said while cleaning her face by wiping her fingers across her face. She scooped up the cum covering her face and put it in her mouth, tasting Harry's seed.

Harry watched, anxiously waiting. He felt his cock twitch as Hermione started to undress herself. Looks like Hermione wanted to give him a show. She started with her dress, her skirt before removing her underwear, swaying her hips seductively all the while.

Harry started to stand up to lead Hermione to the bed, but she pushed him down.

"No, Let me ride you," Hermione said with her seductive smile as she positioned herself above Harry's pole.

"Uhmm, okay." Harry had no choice but to agree.

"Oh Merlin," Hermione breathed deeply whilst she impaled down on his thick shaft, feeling it stretch her. She slightly winced as she feel a slight pain. She hadn't expected it. She had broken her hymen when she had went biking in the mountains, so she thought that there would be no pain. But feeling herself stretch for the first time hurt her.

It only lasted for a moment, as the next second, she felt the pleasurable feeling of being one with Harry as his thick rod connect them.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Harry said. It wasn't a complaint; in fact it was the opposite. The tight walls caressed his manhood quite nicely.

"Blame yourself, it's because you're so big," Hermione said before she attempted to push herself up. She pushed herself up with no problem before going down. She repeated this countless times while the satisfying feeling motivate her.

Harry was heaven when his shaft was enveloped in warm tightness. It wrapped around him, and squeezed around his cock. Hermione was building a steady pace sliding herself in his pole up and down. Harry decided to match her action as he moves his hips matching her rhythm. It instantly intensifies the feeling.

"Fuck Harry, more, give me more," Hermione panted, feeling an orgasm fast approaching as Harry pound her with all his worth.

Seeing the normal cool Hermione utter a curse was enough to drive him to an edge. His cock twitch spraying hot white semen inside Hermione.

The act of cumming inside her also caused Hermione to have her orgasm.

Hermione fall down toward Harry panting. She looked toward Harry and said, "Merlin, that was…"

"Yes…"

"So, Are you ready for more?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Of course."

They had only just started.


	4. Chapter Three: Mad Morphing Metamorph

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter Three: Mad Morphing Metamorph

o0oOo0o

Nymphadora Tonks is a very special woman. And it wasn't because of her rare magical talent.

Her mother, Andromeda, was born from the Noble and Ancient House of Black but for some circumstances, she was banished from the family. And the reason for this is because she ran away from her responsibilities and chose to marry a Muggle-born, a man named Ted Tonks. Some say she does it because of defiance, but she's the only person who knew the reason.

A year later, a girl came from the union between Andromeda and Ted. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks.

The moment she was born, her parents knew that there is something different about her compared to normal magical child. Of course, she cried like a normal newborn but while crying, her hair seems to change color. At first they thought it was just a trick of the eye, but no matter what blinking the Tonks did, Nymphadora's hair continued to change as she cried.

Nymphadora Tonks was brought up knowing the existence of magic, but with little to no contact to it. Really, she wouldn't believe a word from her parents if not for the fact that she can morph herself. She can change any part of her body but within a limited area and time. But as time goes by the area and time increased.

And when she reached eleven years old, she finally got to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It met up to her expectations, because being a school of magic; you wouldn't lose anything to do. There are many things to do and explore. There wasn't any dull moment.

It was extremely difficult having friends because of her ability but she never gave up. Because of her fun and cheerful personality along with her clumsy stature, she finally found someone that she can call a friend.

After a long seven years, she finally graduated and was accepted in Auror Academy along with her friend. In truth she was barely accepted as her exam results was a slightly lower to the passing grade but her unique ability was taken into consideration.

She chose to become an Auror because she seeks thrill adventure and she thought this profession would give her what she wished for. But she was wrong. Most of the time, the only thing she does is paper work.

Things only started to heat up when Sirius Black (she still doesn't he was her uncle at this time), a mass murderer and the right hand man of You-know-who, escape from the inescapable fortress, Azkaban. But it immediately cooled down because of the lack of progress.

In truth, it was harder to contain the Dementors, a job which cause a massive headache.

She thought of changing careers to that of a Healer since she was really good at potions but then her Training Instructor, Alastor Moody, from the Auror Academy approached her.

It was then that she learned the secret society or rather a vigilante group named the Order of the Phoenix founded by Albus Dumbledore with the mission of confronting Voldemort.

At first, she was of two minds since it was common knowledge that Voldemort was already dead. She was susceptible at first, but because it came from Dumbledore and Mad-eye, she finally accepted to join.

She thought that with this her desire for thrill and adventure would be satisfied. But this time again, she was wrong. Her only mission thus far was to guard a door inside the Ministry of Magic and to her knowledge it is the door that leads to the Department of Mysteries.

But at least she managed to find out that Sirius Black was not really a mass murderer and the right hand of You-know-who. And when she discussed it with her mother, she can feel that a great burden seems to be lifted of her shoulders somehow.

Secondly, she managed to meet the famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Of course she had already seen him in person when she was on her seventh year in Hogwarts, but she was busy that time preparing for the entrance exam for the Auror Academy.

Her first impression of him was that he was someone who had enough angst inside himself that if you blew his fuse, a terrible explosion is coming. In her mind, she wasn't wrong because as soon as he saw his friends an explosion occurred. But after a few days passed, he seemed to calm down somewhat.

And looking at him right now across the dining table, she can say that all the anger and anxiety is all gone. And he also seemed closer to Granger. Looking at them carefully, she could even say that something happened just recently that made this degree of closeness.

She was curious at what had happened.

Because of her curiosity, she decided to follow them.

Her curiosity grows further as she watches from a distance as Hermione and Harry was busy whispering with each other. It only provides further proof that her suspicion is right.

Of course when she's following them, she didn't use any spells like a disillusionment charm to hide herself or a spell that would muffled the sound of her footstep. It would have been suspicious if she was found out.

Why is that so?

Well, you see she was quite clumsy.

And just like she thought, an empty can of Doxycide that happened to be there was kicked by her foot.

Clang Clang Clang….

The sound of the can echoed through the Hallway. Harry was instantly alert. With his fast reflexes, his wand is already at his hand and is pointed at the direction of the sound.

"Who's there?"

"Wotcher, Harry. It's just me, Tonks," Tonks said as she comes out from her hiding spot while inwardly cursing her clumsiness.

o0oOo0o

Harry was in heaven.

Just last night, he finally ascended from being a boy to being a man. And boy, what an experience it had been.

During breakfast, his head was in cloud nine and every time he looked at Hermione, he remembered what had transpired.

After the breakfast had ended, he was pulled aside by Hermione. He instantly thought that they would have another secret rendezvous, but after they had turned around a corner that would lead further away from their love nest, he was confused.

"Where are we going?" Harry whispered.

"We're going back to the place where I become a Pokegirl," Hermione whispered back.

"Eh! Why's that?"

"There's still some Pokeball loitering in there. We need to at least hide it in a better place. We wouldn't want to order to find it, else, they would find out what happened to us."

"Seriously, How many?"

"I think there's enough Pokeball for the entire female population in Hogwarts. There's some collar, too and the notes of the professor who modified those Pokeballs."

Hermione's words brought an image in his mind. He's a boy after all. He fantasizes Hogwarts full of those sexy Pokegirls. But he immediately squashed that thought. Hermione is enough for him, not to mention the chaos that would bring. But still there was nothing wrong in fantasizing,

His fantasies are brought to an end as a sound of a can hitting the floor echoed through the room.

He is instantly alert. Just like a whip, his hand stretch toward the origin of the noise.

"Who's there?"

"Wotcher, Harry. It's just me, Tonks," Tonks said as she comes out from the corridor.

"Oh," Harry said as he lowered his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering around. The place is now finally clean to some level so I can finally walk around without the threat of being attacked by those Doxies," her lie flowed through her lips as if nothing. Even if she was found, she decided not to give up. She's still curious about the duo's secret so she countered, "You, what are you doing?"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione beat him.

"We're gonna go cleaning. We found a room that's a good spot to laze."

'_Nice,'_ Harry praised Hermione in his mind, but that's before Hermione's own thought entered his own.

'_I thought so myself.'_

'_Wait,'_ Harry thought, _'did I just read your mind?'_

'_Oh! You're right,'_ Hermione's voice entered his head. _'I didn't notice it."_

'_Why aren't you surprised? And what's happening?'_ Harry asked. Strangely enough, he isn't panicking at all.

'_It's just a side effect of the bond. It's bound to happen. I'm just a little surprised that it happened so soon.'_ Hermione send over.

'_Bond, what bond?'_ Harry asked again.

"Oh, Do you mind if I helped," Tonks asked both of them. While Harry and Hermione are having their psychic conversion, Tonks thought of the chance that was given to her. She was thinking of a way to organize her words that would have left the duo no choice but to let her join.

'_I'll tell you about it later.'_ Hermione send over.

'_Okay.'_

"We wouldn't want to trouble you. And aren't you busy with the Order?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Tonks said with a smile as though she had won. "I'm completely free. And I like to help clean this place. I could even lend you my magic."

'_Damn,'_ Harry said to Hermione through their bond. _'How do we get out of this?'_

'_No, I think it's a good idea.'_

"_Huh!? Why's that? We can get those Pokeballs with just the two of us and without the help of magic.'_

'_Aren't listening to me earlier? There's a ton of Pokeballs in there. We couldn't carry it with the two of us.'_

'_If you say so.'_

"Really! Thanks Tonks," Hermione said happily.

Tonks inwardly frowned. She hadn't expected that kind of answer. She expected resistance but not giving in without a fight. Maybe her suspicion is wrong and there wasn't anything going on.

But now that she had offered to help them, she has no choice but to follow the both of them.

'_Hermione, what's this bond thing?' _Harry thought to Hermione. He waited for an answer, but after a few moments no answer came out. He decided to repeat his question.

'_Hermione, what's this bond thing?'_

'_Hermione.'_

'_Hey, Hermione.'_

'_Are you listening to me?'_

'_Heeerrrrrrrrrmmmmmiiiiiiooooooooonnnnneeeeee.'_

After failing to get Hermione's attention, Harry finally concluded that Hermione was in deep thought. Hermione was always like that. Whenever she was absorbed in a book, you couldn't get her attention just by calling her name.

He holds her hand to get her attention.

'_Hey, Hermione.'_

'_What is it, Harry?'_

'_Oh! You finally answered me.'_

'_Huh,' _Hermione thought back, confused. 'Wait a minute.'

Hermione thought for a minute and an expected answer came to Harry's head.

'_I think we can only converse like this if we're in skin contact.'_

Harry thinks of what Hermione and said an answered back, _'Make sense. I wasn't in skin contact with you when I'm calling you earlier. Still to make sure, let's experiment.'_

'_Maybe later. Aren't you gonna ask me something.'_

'_You're right. I want to ask you about this bond thing.'_

'_Hmmm, I think there's no harm in telling you.'_

'_Huh?!'_

'_Due to pokegirl biology, pokegirls normally bond to a particular person._ _The most common bond is a simple physical one, and is referred to as an Alpha bond. And there is a more powerful bond that can literally link our minds.'_

'_Then the one that we have is the latter one right,'_ Harry guessed.

'_Yes, it was called a Delta Bond. Normally bonding starts with Alpha Bond, but maybe because we have known each other for a long time that it didn't take long for it to develop into a Delta bond.'_

'_It's a good thing right?' _Harry can't help but asked.

'_Of course it's a good thing. It basically means we're inseparable.'_

Their conversation was cut off since they finally arrive at their destination.

"Is this it? It's much dirtier than I thought. It will take a full day to clean it even after using magic. Heck, I wasn't even sure if magic is safe to use in here," Tonks complained after she saw the state of the room. It is really dangerous, because maybe there is something in there that would react in presence of magic.

Tonks regretted poking her nose where it doesn't belong. Now, she has to do something bothersome.

"Don't worry," Hermione assured the older woman, "We aren't really going to clean this room. We just want to move that box to a safe place."

The younger girl word cheered Tonks up. Now, after moving that box, she can finally go out of here. But now that she think about it, it was kinda suspicious.

'Something smells fishy,' she thought.

After approaching the box, she peeked at the insides.

"Don't touch that!" Hermione shouted from the door.

Ignoring the warning from Hermione, her flames of curiosity at its peak, she picks one of the numerous ball inside t he metal box. Looking at the ball, she was kind of disappointed. She can't even feel any sign of magic from within.

The ball is divided in two sides. The upper part was painted in red while the lower part was plain white. There was some sort of belt in between with a button in it.

'Maybe, just some Muggle toy,' Tonks thought in embarrassment. She's sure that the duo is suspecting her now because of her strange actions.

Wanting to at least look cool, she tossed it in the air and caught it and said, "You're lucky that I'm here. This stuff looks heavy."

Well, that was she had in mind, but reality is cruel. Her curse, as she likes to call her clumsiness, acted at that moment.

The moment she was about to toss the ball in the air, it slipped in her fingers. The ball went higher than expected and the trajectory of its fall is straight toward her head. She was relieved as she had raised her hands to shield her head from the impact just in time that it hits. Her being relieve is in the right place if it was a normal ball, but it is a Pokeball.

As soon as the ball hit her arms, she was enveloped by light.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo," Harry's shout is the last thing that she heard before she was absorbed by the ball.

Nymphadora Tonks would be never the same again.

Nymphadora was captured by the Pokeball, leaving a bewildered duo behind.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, the shock sinking in.

"She was captured by the Pokeball," Hermione answered precisely.

"Then…. Then… she would become a Pokegirl, like you. That's the worst possible thing that could happen," Harry complained as he thought of the implications of this event.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted outraged. "Are you saying that it's a bad thing that I become a Pokegirl?"

"No, it's not like that," Harry tried to defend himself as he waves his hand in the air. "It's just that, you know. Tonks is a part of the Order. This would surely reach Dumbledore. It won't be long before everyone knows what happened to you, to us."

"You're right. Maybe we can talk to Tonks."

"Maybe," Harry agreed as he went to pick up the Pokeball that just captured the pink-haired Metamorph. He was about to toss it, when Hermione reached his hand.

"Stop," Hermione said, "Maybe we should do it on our _room. _Someone might overhear us here."

"But, what about these things?" Harry asked, indicating the box of Pokeballs.

"You can hide it in your invisibility cloak," Hermione said the Plan B.

"Right. See you in the room."

Harry handed the Pokeball to Hermione, before going to his room to get his father's invisibility cloak.

o0oOo0o

"Are you sure this is enough to convince Tonks?" Harry asked Hermione.

They spent the last hour, debating on what to tell Tonks to convince her. And finally after looking for loopholes and troubleshooting it, Hermione was sure that they can convince Tonks, but Harry was still skeptical.

"Yes, and we wouldn't know unless we try," Hermione answered.

In truth, Hermione was also doubtful if they could convince Tonks by their words. She didn't know that whole personality of Tonks. But at least, if worse come to worst, she had Plan B, a plan that she wouldn't like to use. It is because it involved Harry at best seducing and at worst raping Tonks, so that Tonks would form an Alpha Bond with Harry.

And with those Bond, Harry would have limited authority over Tonks, and with that Harry can order her not to tell anyone about being a Pokegirl.

Of course, there was little to no chance that Harry would follow that plan. He's a gentleman and he wouldn't do things like that.

So she formed a Plan C. This plan involved the use of the obliviation spell and a collar. If Tonks would not be convinced, Hermione would cast the obliviation spell to Tonks to erase her memory about t his incident. After that, Hermione would put the Pokegirl suppression collar in her neck.

But what she didn't know, Plan B, Plan C and even Plan A wouldn't be put into motion.

"Then, here I go," Harry raised his hand to toss the Pokeball.

Harry threw the Pokeball into the floor. Just as he expected, it opened before realizing a beam of light. After the light show ended, Tonks appeared.

Harry inspects Tonks body for any hint unusual body parts. Base from Hermione stories, some Pokegirls had animal characteristic. But he was disappointed when he sees that there's nothing different from Tonks, but at least he can say that there's something different in how she carries himself.

"Hi-," Harry was about to say something but something blocked his mouth.

And that something is Tonks luscious lips.

When Tonks had regained her bearings after being released by the ball, she sensed the surroundings for any male presence and she found Harry. She immediately jumped over to him, hugging him while her lips met his.

'What the,' Harry opened his mouth in surprise, but before he can closed his mouth, Tonks tongue slip inside.

"Mmmphh," he let out as he thought panicking, 'What's happening?'

Hermione who was watching the scene sprung into action. But before she can even go half a meter toward Harry and Tonks a barrier came, stopping her charge.

'Huh!?' Hermione thought, confused for a second before she tried again.

But again, a barrier blocked her away.

An idea comes into her head when she sees the Pokeball in the floor. She picked it up and pointed it at Tonks' directions.

"Return," she said, expecting the Pokeball to recall Tonks.

But nothing happened.

"Return," she tried again.

But nothing happened.

"Return, return, return, return, return."

She didn't have a choice but to give up on that idea.

Leaving her no choice, she get the wands hidden somewhere in her body and pointed it at Tonks.

"Stupefy, Incarcerous, Avis, Stupefy, Confringo, Deprimo, Stupefy, Finite Incantatem, Stupefy, Deprimo."

Hermione tried a variety of spells, charms, and jinxes but it was all blocked by the barrier.

Harry was now being molested by Tonks as she can see that Tonks hand had gone under Harry's pants and by the motion inside, Hermione can tell that she was playing with Harry's member.

Her eyes met that of Harry and she can tell that he was asking for help.

She felt guilt as she can't do anything.

In truth, she didn't mind even if Harry was with another girl, and a Pokegirl at that. Since Hermione thought that if she didn't become a Pokegirl, there would no chance of Harry and her being together. Since Hermione can't express her feelings in fear of rejection, and Harry was just dense.

Being a Pokegirl has pave way for their relationship.

She wasn't trying to stop Tonks because she wants Harry to be only hers. In fact, she wanted Harry to ravage Tonks because it would solve their problem.

But it is because of the looks in Tonks eyes that Hermione saw before she pounced on Harry. It sent shiver down her spine. It's the look of a predator about to devour its prey.

Base from what she surmised from the Professor's notes, there's some dangerous type of Pokegirl. In fact there's even a Pokegirl that eats their partner's head after mating.

And Hermione feared that Tonks had become such type of Pokegirl.

'If I only know what kind of Pokegirl Tonks is,' Hermione thought in despair. If she knows what kind of Pokegirl Tonks had become, she can rest easy if she's just a docile Pokegirl who was just overcome by lust and if Tonks had become a dangerous Pokegirl, at least she can know her weakness.

At that moment, an idea came to her mind.

"Harry, wait for me."

She bolted out of the room as fast as she could. She had to get something. She just hopes that Harry would endure until then.

o0oOo0o

Harry's mind is in an overdrive as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Tonks should had come out of the Pokeball and after that a conversation should occur as he and Hermione try to convince her. That should be the normal turn of events.

But it didn't turn out like that.

As soon as Tonks comes out of the Pokeball, she instantly pounces on him. He didn't have enough time to put a fight.

And when he wanted to pushes her away, he felt that he can't feel his arms anymore. He didn't know what was happening. Maybe there's something in her saliva. That's the first reason that came to his head. 'Cause you know, she's a Pokegirl and all. It wouldn't be strange if there's a neurotoxin in her saliva.

But one things, for sure, Tonks was the cause of the state of his body. He can even feel that his senses has somewhat heightened. He can feel as Tonks delicate and calloused hand feeling his chest and her delicious lips devouring his own.

His eyes instantly sought Hermione to ask for help.

He can also see that she was trying her best but some invisible barrier is blocking her.

When he saw Hermione picked up the Pokeball, he was somewhat relieve. She can now recall Tonks back to the Pokeball.

'Nice,' Harry thought. But he wasn't sure if it is because of Hermione's bright idea or because of Tonks action. Tonks hand snaked toward and under his pants before giving his awakening snake a squeeze.

"Mmmm," he moaned in Tonks lips as she moved her hand up and down. If Hermione's hand job had been delicate and gentle, Tonks' hand job is both wild and rough.

It was as if her lust had been reserved for a long time and it is her first time for release.

'Hermione, what haven't recalled her yet,' Harry thought as he groaned.

He looked at Hermione again and sees that she was trying her best to recall Tonks back to the Pokeball.

"Return, return, return, return, return."

But to no avail.

He sees that she had become frustrated and had resorted in using spells.

"Stupefy, Incarcerous, Avis, Stupefy, Confringo, Deprimo, Stupefy, Finite Incantatem, Stupefy, Deprimo."

But to no avail.

He closed his eyes as he moaned, because this time Tonks fingers are now playing with the crown of his king.

"Harry, wait for me."

Harry heard Hermione say. Harry looked at her as she bolted out of the room.

'Where are you going?' Harry tried to ask but his mouth is still blocked.

'Maybe, she went to ask for help-,' his thoughts were interrupted as he feels a cool air brushes across his skin, and he feels Tonks' smooth skin on his own.

'Huh!?'

He looks down and notices that his clothes had melted. Tonks is also naked from head to toe. Her hair had gone from pink to vivid red.

Harry both dread and anticipate what was to come.

He didn't guess wrong when Tonks pushed him in the bed and positioned herself directly above his shaft.

"Tonks, please. Please… please come to your senses," Harry was allowed to speak because Tonks wasn't ravaging it anymore.

He can't still do anything because he can't move his arms, so the only thing he can do is plead.

But his words came into deft ears as Tonks sunk down in one move.

Her moist and hot walls wrapped around his cock. Harry can feel her cunt contracts and stretches as if milking his cock for his cum. It is as if it has a mind of its own.

He moaned as he experiences a new pleasant feeling around his hard shaft.

All thoughts of resistance vanish when Tonks begun to move. She bounced up and down on his cock; the contraction of her pussy intensifies. And it wasn't long before his member twitches signaling that it was about to blow its load.

Tonks, as if sensing this, begun to rock her hips further, eager for her partner to cum. Her reward came a second later as spurt after spurt of white hot fluid flowed inside her.

Harry thought that it was the end of it. Him cumming signaling the end of his ordeal.

But he was wrong.

As if eager for more, Tonks continues to bounce up and down.

Because Harry had just cum, his dick had become more sensitive. Every movement Tonks was making sent electricity all throughout his body.

He was completely at Tonks mercy.

Tonks continued to bounce up and down in Harry's pole as if she's possessed. He closed his eyes at his helplessness. Harry didn't know how long she had been doing it as he only lay there, enduring and feeling as Tonks' tight quim massages his rod.

Harry opened his eyes as he the sound of the door opening reach his ears.

'Finally,' he thought, 'help has arrived.

Using all his energy, he twisted his head toward the direction of the door.

He's confused. He expected Hermione to come with reinforcement, but she came back alone. The only difference when she went outside is that, now, she holding something.

She's holding something like a tablet.

'Maybe, that's a device that can restrain Tonks,' Harry thought as he gained hope.

A feminine voice came from the device when Hermione pushed a button on it.

"TITTO, the Copycat Pokégirl  
Type: Near-Human Metamorph  
Element: Magic  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: liquid. Due to digestive problems, Tittos have trouble eating solid food  
Role: a very adaptable Pokégirl, unfortunately not many are known to exist.  
Libido: Average (with seasonal peaks)  
Strong Vs: None  
Weak Vs: Rock, Psychic  
Attacks: Transform  
Enhancements: shapeshifting  
Disablities: Low Strength

Titto is a rare Pokégirl with a single powerful ability. She can transform into a number of other forms, duplicating the abilities of other Pokégirls. However, in exchange for this capacity, the Titto is only as strong as humans are when in her normal form, and only half as strong as the Pokégirl she changes into when using Transform. One thing she cannot do is transform into vapor, gas, water, or anything that is insubstantial (like a ghost Pokégirl). Other than for these limitations, Titto are the perfect pre-Sukebe chameleons, right down to scent.

It is more common for the Titto to partially transform, changing her legs to a Mermaid's tail for swimming, or manifesting an Angel's wings for flight, or changing a hand into a Warcat's claw. Titto full body transformations can only manage a range of 75% to 125% of her usual mass. The smaller the mass changed, the greater the control the Titto has over the end result.

Titto are also vulnerable to sonic attacks. The most peculiar problem of Tittos is that when in their season, their drive to mate with a male that they have a psychic bond with is irresistible and frantic. If there is no such male, the Titto must be forcibly restrained or she will bond with any suitable male, which is a difficult proposition considering her shapeshifting capabilities. Titto are never found near any routes or roads that are lined by anti-Pokégirl sonic barriers, and some complain of being affected by them even when they're inside a Pokéball."

'What's that?' Harry asked, 'What's it talking about?'

Harry tried to ask Hermione but failed because his still ability to speak is still not active.

"Oh, good thing that she's not a dangerous Pokegirl," Harry heard Hermione mutters.

"Harry, it looks like there's nothing I can do. So you just have to bond with her. Don't worry she's not dangerous. It's only her mating season so she's like that," Hermione said to him before she collapsed from exhaustion from running full speed back and forth. In her panic state mind, she completely forgot to turn into a Pokegirl and teleport.

'Huh!?' Harry thought confused, 'What did she say?'

_**To be continued…**_

o0oOo0o

Author's Note: I decided to restrict this story by 4000-5000 words per chapter. Since the word count is reaching 5000 and there's more to write about "Tonks becoming a Pokegirl" scene, I decided to stop it here.

Tune in for the next chapter for the latter half. It is entitled _"Double Trouble."_


	5. Chapter Four: Mad Morphing Metamorph Par

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter Four: Mad Morphing Metamorph Part Two

o0oOo0o

Once again the tension is bubbling inside Hermione as she run as fast as she could toward the room where the Pokeballs lays.

Really, if she wasn't used to this much tension, she wouldn't be able to used her mind correctly, like the when they were facing the devil snare when they were first year.

If she wasn't used to this kind of thing, she wouldn't think of this unique solution. Being around Harry for the past four years has certainly help.

It is a good thing that she didn't do a careless move like transforming into a Pokegirl and trying to fight Tonks. Hermione isn't sure if she can win the fight especially with Tonks in that state.

It is for the same reason that she did not transform into a Pokegirl and use her teleport skill. Base from what she read from the Professor's notes, some Pokegirl has intense rivalry against other types of Pokegirl. She didn't want Tonks to sense her and become more berserk than the state she was in.

Base from her calculation, even if Tonks is a dangerous Pokegirl, she still has a few minutes to retrieve something. Her calculation came from the fact that Tonks was still busy molesting Harry. She wouldn't do anything unsafe until she gets what she wants from Harry.

She arrived in the room without meeting someone. She's thankful of that fact because she doesn't want to explain herself and waste more time.

Panic came to her as she saw the room. The metal box containing the things from another dimension is missing. She would have gone hysterical if she hadn't remembered that she told Harry to put his invisibility cloak over the box.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she approaches where she last remember the box position and stretches her hand. Her hand is stopped in midair and there is some silky feeling in her hand.

She grasps it and pulls her hand. The box is instantly revealed.

Her eyes scanned the contents of the box looking for the thing that would help her.

The thing that she is looking for is called a PokeDex.

PokeDex is an item used by citizens from the other dimension. It's a multi-purpose hand-held computer. It is capable of giving tips, scanning a pokegirl for info, and doing other various things depending on what is programmed.

She needed this PokeDex to scan Tonks. With this she can know what kind of Pokegirl Tonks is and, hopefully, her weakness.

She easily found it because it was the exact shape and color in that anime. She picked it up and ran back to the room where Tonks is assaulting Harry.

The scene that welcomed her when she arrived didn't even shocked her because she had expected things would turn this way, with Harry completely at Tonks mercy as she literally rape him.

But at least, Harry seems to be enjoying it with his eyes closed, and moaning and groaning every now and then.

Managing a little smile, she points the PokeDex at Tonks and pressed the scan button.

As the PokeDex start to give an overview of what kind of Pokegirl Tonks had become, the Titto, all her anxiousness vanished and is instantly replaced by ease.

Tonks was only in her mating season, that's the reason why she was acting like that and she didn't have any intention of harming Harry.

"Oh, good thing that she's not a dangerous Pokegirl," Hermione mutters.

Hermione noticed that Harry was looking at him and to at least soothe him, she said, "Harry, it looks like there's nothing I can do. So you just have to bond with her. Don't worry she's not dangerous. It's only her mating season so she's like that."

Of course her first sentence is a lie. Now that she knows her weakness, about the sonic attack. She can use her skills to do it. But it is best this way. Now they don't need to convince Tonks anymore. She will bond with Harry and with it, she would find it hard to reject him.

With the tension gone, the adrenaline pumping in her body also disappeared. The exhaustion of her body finally sinks in, she immediately fall on her knees.

With nothing left to do, she's forced to watch as Tonks enjoy every inch of Harry buried inside her.

Now, that the panic was gone, a strange feeling came to her loins while watching Tonks and Harry. She's feeling aroused. The thought of Harry doing it with another girl stirred her insides.

Without her knowing, her right hand moved under her skirt and began to tease her slit, while the other massaged her breast.

She moaned as her palm touched her clit. It was then that she noticed what she was doing. She blushed but she didn't stop her actions. She didn't want to admit it but she's feeling hot, right now. She's even more aroused and wetter than the time when she's doing it with Harry yesterday.

Hermione can't believe she's getting wet while watching this scene. She didn't expect that she had this side.

She's quite the voyeur.

But instead of denying this revelation of herself, she touched the metal plate in her collar and she instantly transformed into a Pokegirl. Her right hand magically summoned a dildo as if it comes from a pocket dimension. Strangely enough the dildo is an exact replica of Harry's cock.

She hiked up her skirt and slid her panties to the side and begun to insert the dildo in her wet snatch.

Hermione is masturbating as she watches Tonks fucks Harry.

o0oOo0o

'Huh? What did she say? Why doesn't she helping me?' Harry thought to himself as he can't process what Hermione had said. His mind is slow on the uptake because it was being overridden by sensations coming from his sensitive member.

'What do you mean I just have to bond with her and she's on her mating season?'

Harry is starting to get angry because it looks like Hermione had no more desire to help him anymore added to the fact that he was treated as a toy by the older woman for the past few minutes.

He didn't like it as it reminded him of his helpless situation in his home. He didn't like to be treated as something like a rag.

His anger further spiked in as a moan came from Hermione's direction and he noticed that she was masturbating.

'Masturbate, will you?' Harry thought angrily before looking back at Tonks who was still busy riding him. 'And you. Treat me like a sextoy, did you? Let's see who the true sextoy is.'

His overwhelming emotions forced his body to resist and destroy the chemical that came from Tonks saliva. He regains his ability to move his body again.

With his desire to prove that he's the master of this strange relationship, Harry manhandled Tonks to change their position. Tonks didn't have a chance to resist, since she thought that Harry is still under her spell and can't move.

Tonks is now in her knees, in all fours, with Harry thrusting behind her. Harry grabbed a handful of her and pulled it, showing his dominance.

Harry leaned in as he pulled Tonks head closer and he whispered, "Now, who's the bitch!? Huh!?"

Tonks could only respond with an "Oh, oh, oh, oh," as Harry continued to pound her from behind. With Tonks lust muddled mind, she seems to be enjoying the change of pace.

Harry noticed that she's panting and moaning more than usual and he smirked.

He released his hold in Tonks hair and raised his hand in the air.

_Pack…_

He brings his hand down on Tonks' ass as hard as he could. The sound of his smacking Tonks' plump fleshy ass can be heard throughout the room.

Harry instantly feels his balls get wet as Tonks' juice run on her thighs.

"You like that huh? You bitch!" Harry said with a smirk, enjoying himself. He raised his hand in the air again.

_Pack…_

Again…

_Pack…_

And again…

And again…

"You really like that huh? You're tightening too much."

Of course, Harry hadn't stopped as the motion of his hips enjoying the tightening feeling of Tonks' cunt. He liked how Tonks hot and wet walls wrapped around his cock nicely especially when he gives her a smacking.

Tonks could only cry out as she enjoys Harry's roughness.

Harry didn't know how long he was smacking Tonks while thrust from behind but he suddenly feels the sign of that he was already close.

He stopped smacking the already red ass of Tonks and begun thrusting furiously.

He exploded into her hot cavern as he sent juices splattering into her. His own orgasms brought another one to Tonks and shivered for a second and slumped down exhausted.

Harry smirked as he looked at the exhausted form of the older woman.

'One down, and another naughty witch to go,' he thought as he looked toward Hermione.

Her eyes are lustful and full of anticipation and a little hint of fear.

He approached her slowly, but he was suddenly hugged from behind stopping him.

He looked back.

Tonks is ready for another round.

o0oOo0o

It had been a tiring night for Harry. Tonks didn't let go of him until the sun finally rises as they fought dominance over each other the whole night. Of course, Hermione is of no help as she can't even approach them.

As soon as the sun rises, she slumps down and fallen asleep. It is a wonder how Harry manage to keep up all night.

Hermione finally went into action and put a collar in Tonks' neck. She also gave Harry some pepper-up potion and dragged him to breakfast. It would be suspicious if both Harry and Hermione weren't there. But not before checking that Tonks is comfortable in the bed and secure. She even cast a stunning spell that would last a few hours.

After breakfast they went back in the room, but as soon as Harry saw the bed, he goes over it and let his body fall. He was unconscious as soon as he drops. Hermione upon seeing this let out a small smile.

Hermione also wanted to lie down but she has things to do.

She went back to the room containing the box of Pokeballs. She casts a levitation charm in the box and levitates it all the way to their hideout.

The reason she didn't do it yesterday is because she wasn't sure if it is safe to use her wand. She wasn't sure if the House protection is safe from the detection of the Ministry. But after all the spells she did yesterday, she didn't receive any letter from the Ministry.

So with that thought in mind, she handles the problem of the loitered Pokeballs with her own hand. She also cast a confundus charm to Ron to let him think that she and Harry are with him for this afternoon.

She went back to their hideout. She cast another stunner at Tonks before she, herself, lie down.

It is now past three in the afternoon and Hermione is just finishing up her explanation to Tonks.

"So you're saying that this ball came from another dimension and make me a Pokegirl," Tonks said as Hermione finished her explanation.

"You're not angry!" Harry managed to blurt out because all of the anxiety that continues to build up while Hermione explains things to Tonks.

Tonks had been quiet the whole time while casting a few glances at Harry's direction, and Harry swear that he saw her smirked.

"Nope"

"Huh!?" Harry let out dumbfound.

"How cool is that? You know. The chances of finding something from another dimension and being change by it. And who can say that they're a creature from another dimension? None, only me and maybe Hermione. Hey Hermione! Are you a Pokegirl too?" Tonks said enthusiastically much to Harry's taste.

How can she accept this easily? This is the question that plagued Harry's mind.

"Yes," Hermione managed to answer with a sly smile.

"Woooohhhhooooo!" Tonks shouted, "Does this make us sisters?"

"If you like," Hermione answered, "Sis."

'You're not supposed to accept this easily too, Hermione,' Harry wanted to say but he remain quiet. He didn't want to disrupt where this conversation is going. If it goes this way, maybe he could be saved.

'Cause if he say something, he feared that Tonks will go mad about his action last night. He's sure that woman in general doesn't like being manhandled. Witches with a wand are scary especially if you're defenseless.

He wasn't even sure if Tonks could remember last night activities. Harry hoped that's the case. But from the look she cast his way says another thing.

"Of course, Sis. So what kind of Pokegirl are you? Are you like me? A Titto?" Tonks asked.

Hermione had included in her explanation earlier what kind of Pokegirl Tonks had become.

"Actually, I also don't know," Hermione answered somewhat shyly.

"Huh!? Why?"

"I haven't had the chance to check," Hermione admitted.

"Then let's go." Tonks said enthusiastically as if a mad scientist, "Let's check what kind of Pokegirl you are. Let's use that PokeDex thingy."

Tonks gets the PokeDex from Hermione's hand. She didn't have a hard time operating the PokeDex because the word SCAN is written in large letters in one of the button.

The PokeDex scanned Hermione and says:

"Error: No Pokegirl Found."

"Is this malfunctioning?" Tonks asked as she shakes the PokeDex as if with doing that she can repair the problem.

"No, I think because I'm normal right now. The collar is doing its work. Wait for a minute," Hermione said before touching the metal plate in her collar.

As usual there's a light show.

"Wicked," Tonks exclaimed, "Now let's see what kind of Pokegirl you are."

"SUPE-BRA GENIUS, "I Am The Greatest!" Intellectual Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Psychic  
Frequency: Rare (never wild)  
Diet: eats human style food  
Role: filling some role in Research and development, labs, Pokécenters, corporations  
Libido: varies from Pokégirl to Pokégirl  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic, Ghost  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark  
Attacks: varies, common are Shield and Teleport  
Enhancements: Enhanced Stamina (x4), Very Near Human (some have almost no distinguishing traits), improved flexibility, Super-intellect, Knowledge Specialty, Quirk, Perfect Memory  
Disadvantages: Typically have little in the way of HTH ability, though many find a way around this. Physical skills are usually on par with normal humans (if not just below), unique fear(phobia), Fetish, Quirk, Research Focus

Supe-bra Geniuses, or Geniuses for short, are nearly is varied in both appearance and abilities. Though there are many common traits. They all have a vast knowledge of academic topics, but they each have a tendency to specialize in a couple of areas. Due to their lack of physical impressive combat abilities, and limited Psychic abilities (which are normally defensive in nature) Geniuses are normally not found in a Tamer's Harem. Most find work in the Academic circles, as research aides or even as professors. Due to intellect of these Pokégirls those that are found will generally be in League controlled or monitored areas. Nearly all Geniuses have these (dis)advantages.

Knowledge Specialty: A field(s) of knowledge that the Genius knows everything about. They can be almost any field. Combat, History, Chemistry, etc. All Geniuses usually have one that combines several distinct fields. Like archaeology. (History, Cartography, Metallurgy, Chemistry, etc.)

Unique fear: A phobia of sort that generally causes the Pokégirl to freak out in some manner. Reaction is as varied as the phobia, anything from attacking randomly to fainting. To clutching desperately at a tamer. Some phobias are more problematic than others

Fetish: These like phobias can be problematic or not. Some known ones are for crabs, mechanical devices, explosives, chocolate, tuna, etc. The reactions to these are varied and are something of a minor nuisance to Tamers.

Quirk: Some unique ability and or flaw. Some geniuses have quirks that allow them to change to an alternate form or produce items from an alternate dimension known as 'Hammerspace'. The quirks usually have a connection to either the geniuses' knowledge specialty or fetish. A common one is hormone overload to the point where the Pokégirl is catatonic. And like many aspects of the genius these quirks can be helpful, harmful, or just plan annoying.

Mystery Obsession: Some may not consider this a disadvantage, but a Genius can become quite obsessed with 'mystery' of sorts and will not rest until they've discovered its secrets. Geniuses do not believe that they can't discovery the secret to anything. It's usually connected to their specialty knowledge. And will change if they ever discover it, they'll just find a new one and they always do."

'Supe-bra Genius. Just based from the name, it is an intelligent Pokegirl. It sure suits Hermione nicely.' Harry thought. That's the first thing that come into Harry's head when he heard the Pokegirl description.

And of course, Tonks reaction is totally different, proving just how crazy her perception of the world is, just what you would expect from a person that easily accepted being change into a Pokegirl.

"Hmmmm, Fetish. I'm sure that we will have fun with that. Eh, Hermione," Tonks teases Hermione.

"I don't think that's the case."

"Eh, don't be like that Hermione. Do you know what Fetish you developed? Do you feel the need to do something? Are you thinking about adding a spice while you're fucking with Harry? Does thinking about something turn you on? Come on, Hermione. Tell me," Tonks pesters Hermione.

"There's nothing like that," Hermione answered stiffly.

'It's a lie,' Harry thought. You can easily tell with Hermione's body language that she's lying. She refused to meet Tonks' eyes and her body is unnaturally stiff.

But still, Harry is curious of what kind of fetish Hermione developed. His mind is instantly filled with Hermione in different scenarios; Hermione tied in a rope, Hermione with cat ears, Hermione and him doing it in public, Hermione dominating him, Hermione being dominated, Hermione masturbating with a book or maybe Hermione dominating another girl.

He wanted to find out Poke-Hermione's fetish.

But still Harry knows a characteristic that appear when she becomes a Pokegirl, Hermione's Unique Fear. He's sure of it. She's catatonic that one time and close to fainting. It is when he had doubted if she's truly Hermione or not.

Hermione's Unique Fear is being rejected by those she loves.

Harry swears to himself that he wouldn't let her experience her Unique Fear. The sight of Hermione at that time broke his heart. He wouldn't let it happen again.

"Pffft, you're no fun," Tonks actually pouted, "I'll learn it eventually anyway. So, what's this Tamer thing?"

"A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must _"Tame"_ other pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokegirl is with another pokegirl," Hermione explained in her Hermione explaining mode.

"Hmmm… Men from that dimension must be weak then, having someone to do their fight. So I take it with your insinuation that Taming means having sex, right? So, what's this Tamer's Harem?" Tonks said, proving that she can actually use her brain. With all her craziness, Harry nearly doubted that fact.

"A harem is basically a collection of Pokegirl a Tamer has," Hermione explained.

At that moment Tonks looked at Harry's direction. Harry actually shivers.

"So I take it Harry's our tamer then," Tonks said as she stand up out of the table and walked beside Harry. She stopped at his back and hugged him with her head near his ears. "Aren't you lucky Harry? Having two beautiful girls at your beck and call and what's more, one is a metamorphmagus. But still you need to prove that you're a capable man for me to be your bitch,"

Harry felt electricity run down his spine as her breath tickled his ears. She remembers what happened last night and she still has bad feelings about it.

"But with your performance last night, I'm not too sure that you're good enough. So I need to check if you can really make me your bitch," Tonks whisper in his ears.

'Huh!? Aren't she mad at me?' Harry asked himself. But soon he decided the answer when Tonks reach for his pants. His junior was still hurting and sore from being overused last night and when Tonks squeezed it, Harry can say that it is worse than being kicked in the balls. 'She's really mad.'

_Buzzzz…._

_Buzzzz…._

_Buzzzz…._

Something is vibrating inside Tonks' pocket. He looked at Tonks' face. It had a horrible expression over it.

"Nuts," she muttered, "I'm supposed to meet Mad-eye right now. We have to inspect Knockturn Alley today."

With that she bolted toward the door.

Before she leaved she looked back and said.

"Bye, Hermione. And Harry, this isn't the last of this. We're gonna continue it later. And Hermione, thank you for this wonderful gift," she said as she bowed toward Hermione's direction.

And with that Tonks leave, feeling better than she ever had before. It is as if she finally found what she was looking for. She can finally fuel her desire for thrill and adventure. She felt giddy at thought adventures waiting for her with Harry in a naughty and serious way.

As soon as the door closes, Harry said, "She hates me."

"No, she's not. I think it's the opposite. She likes you."

"How can you say that? Even after what I did earlier, there's no way that she don't hate me."

"Just trust me on this one Harry."

"Okay. But is sure is strange that she becomes a Pokegirl that can change according to will. It really suits her, just like you. You're Pokegirl form really suits you," Harry said hoping to change the topic so at least, he can forget his problems for now.

"Now that I think about it," Hermione said as bit her lip, lost in thought.

'She's really cute when she's doing that,' Harry thought as he admires Hermione.

"Maybe, the Pokeball really give us a form that best suit our personalities. But it's soon to conclude something like that because we only have two samples," Hermione said.

It was then that their stomach reminded them that it hadn't taken anything for the past eight hours.

"Sorry," Harry blushed.

"Do you want some sandwich, Harry? I'll prepare for you," Hermione asked but not before giggling.

"Thank you, Hermione."

o0oOo0o

Author's Note: Some of you might point out that Tonks easily accepted being a Pokegirl and her romp with Harry last night. It is just how I envisioned her character to be.

I especially like her character in "In the Mind of a Scientist" by ZenoNoKyuubi. She's crazy enough to take Harry's strange antics as if it is nothing, like it's okay for her to let Harry dissect her. I even like her more when she said that it's okay for Harry to take another lover because the latter is an Alien (It happened in the sequel).

Sorry for the Next chapter title thing. I didn't expect this part to be this long so the _Double Trouble _will occur next chapter.

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter Five: Double Trouble

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter Five: Double Trouble

o0oOo0o

Harry Potter can't calm himself down. He feel as if he's approaching his doom.

The past few days have been peaceful in a sense that nobody had been turned into a Pokegirl. Hermione hasn't asked for another taming since his incident with Tonks that evening. Even though Harry is a bit disappointed, still he's glad because his Jr. is still aching a little from being overused. He could ask Hermione to create a potion but he decided against it because Hermione is a little busy.

Hermione had occupied herself in learning more about Pokegirls and the other dimension. In Harry's opinion, it wouldn't produce much result since her only source of information are the Professor's Notes and the PokeDex. But at least, she will stop bothering those poor elves in Hogwarts. He hadn't heard her preaching about the rights of elves since she started her research.

Tonks also hadn't been in the Headquarters since _that day,_ because she's busy with Order and Auror work.

And speaking of Tonks, he heard that she had captured some smugglers in Knockturn Alley successfully. This happened on the same day that Hermione gave her the lecture about Pokegirls.

Of course, Harry is very happy for Tonks. Even though Tonks is the one who captured the smugglers, because of their strange relationship, Harry, himself, felt that he's there when she fought the smugglers.

But that's not the only reason. With Tonks accomplishment, Harry hoped that it would improve Tonks' mood, and his next meeting with Tonks would go somewhat smoother.

The atmosphere in the house slash Order of the Phoenix had been a little stable because there have been no development in both sides. The Order is still busy protecting that mysterious weapon of theirs at the same time recruiting allies, and Voldemort is still laying low and has not done any moves. But there's still a minute tension in the air just from the fact that the Dark Lord Voldemort is still alive and kicking.

But when the floo flamed bright green and a figure with a familiar pink hair arrived, it didn't took long for Harry to think that the fast few days is only the calm before the storm.

"Hi, Tonks," Harry greeted her, afraid not doing so would incur her wrath. "I heard you captured some illegal smugglers a while back. Congratulations."

"Wotcher, Harry," she said, winking. "Have you seen Hermione?" she added looking around.

"Hmmm… I think she went to the library to get something. It would be long before she comes back. So I think it's better if you stay in the room so you wouldn't miss each other," Harry answered.

"Thanks Harry."

And with that Tonks sit down in a corner.

Harry would have liked to chat with her for a bit to test the waters, but a more pressing matter came.

"It's your turn now Harry," Ron said from across the table.

"Huh! What's your move?" Harry asked.

"Knight to E4."

Harry is playing Wizard Chess with Ron right now. It is an important moment for Harry, because, right now, he feels that he has a chance winning. Ron is unexpectedly good at Wizard Chess, and it is very seldom that Harry wins, like one every fifteen games.

Tonks vanished from his mind seeing that all his concentration is now focused on the game. Ron had just played a good move where wive a few pieces more and he will escape from Harry's entrapment. Obviously, Harry couldn't let that happen.

After a few minutes of looking and thinking for the best move, he decided to threaten Ron's horse with his bishop. His move over, he looked toward Tonks whose now busy changing the color of her fingernails.

At that moment, the door opened and Hermione came with a book in her hands.

"Hello Tonks," Hermione said after immediately recognizing the new occupant in the room.

"Wotcher, Hermione," Tonks said, "Can I have a bit of your time? I have something to tell you."

"Oh! Is it about _that_?" Hermione asked as she sits beside Tonks and laid the book beside her, which is a rare sight.

Harry wondered what "that" is.

'Maybe, it's about Tonks becoming a Pokegirl,' Harry thought. Harry strained his ears to listen but he's disappointed when Tonks talked about her successful capture of those smugglers.

Harry would have like to listen more but it's now his turn.

After a few more turns, Harry listened to Hermione's and Tonks' conversation, but he stopped. It's because they're talking about girl things, like the type of talk you will expect from Lavender and Parvati. There's no reason for Harry to listen to them about what type of makeup would best suit yourself or if there's a charm to keep your hair shiny.

He lost interest after that and gave his full attention in the board. It's a good thing that he did so. If not, he will be checkmated after three moves.

He tried his best to fend off Ron's attacks. It took a few turns because Ron is attacking him mercilessly as if tearing his pieces apart. Right now, Harry is thinking about his next move.

'If I put my Bishop to E3, he will put his knight there to defend his bishop that threatening my knight in an open check. Then I'll eat his bishop with my bishop then my knight is free to move. But what if he decided not to use his knight to defend his bishop, I need to think it over again,' Harry thought as he racked his brains for solutions. 'Wait, my other knight is free to move and if I put it to F5, it is really a good move.'

And with that he moved his knight to F5. He easily fell to a bad and common habit of some chess players.

Now that he had made his move, his full concentration on the board is broken and he started to notice his surroundings. Hermione and Tonks, who are chatting in the corner, are now whispering to each other.

'Suspicious,' Harry thought.

His curiosity finally got the better of him and he strained his ears to listen.

Thankfully, their conversation is loud enough that he can still hear them.

"Isn't it painful though?" Hermione whispered nervously as if she's afraid of something. "Mom said that it is pretty painful if you're not properly prepared."

"Don't worry, I know just the right charm," Tonks assured the younger girl.

"Really?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yes. And I'm sure that Harry would-,"

Tonks started but Harry failed to hear the rest because at that moment Ron shouted.

"Aha! Checkmate!"

Harry looked back at the board and noticed that he was really in a checkmate. Ron's Queen ate the pawn in front of his King, and with that he's checkmated. The answer why he's easily checkmated came a second later. When he moves his knight, its support in his pawn vanished. He can't believe he forgot the role of his knight.

But that's not important right now. Hermione and Tonks are talking about him in hushed tones, and he wanted to learn what it is all about.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione and Tonks had stopped talking to each other, to look at the Wizard Chessboard.

Ron's Queen raised the dagger in its hand and with a swift movement, it beheaded Harry's King. After a few seconds Harry's King, along with his remaining chess pieces, exploded from inside out.

"It never gets old," Tonks said commenting on the scene.

"Yup, so true," Hermione agreed.

Ron gets his wand and taps the chessboard. Harry's pieces that just exploded restored itself. It was like rewinding the explosion backwards. After that, the Chess pieces walk back to their original position.

"Sorry Harry. It's just the way life works," Ron try to consol Harry. "So, want to play another ga-." Ron added but he was interrupted when his stomach growled.

_Grrowrrr_

"Oh, Mom just finished cooking dinner. I better get ready," Ron said and with that he left. Food is more important than Chess.

Harry watched Ron leaved, fascinated that Ron's stomach is some sort of alarm which would let him know if food is ready. He didn't doubt it to be true since he had seen it in action for a few times.

Thinking about it, Harry felt that he's hungry too. All those thinking made him hungry.

Harry looked toward Tonks and Hermione to invite them to dinner only to find them looking back at him.

"Harry, go to _our secret room_ at 9. Don't be late or else…" Tonks left the sentence hanging.

Giving Harry a look which he can't discern, Tonks left for dinner.

Hermione only gave him a shy smile before following the older woman.

'Oh, Merlin! Tonks still hates me.'

It is Harry's only thought as he watched both of them leave.

o0oOo0o

Everybody in the dining table knew that it is best not to disturb Harry Potter right now. Everybody sensed that there's something bothering him and it is best to left him alone.

Well, everybody sensed it except Ron. It is a good thing that there's food on the table or else Ron might bother Harry.

Everyone is right. There's something really bothering Harry.

'Oh! Merlin! She still hates me. And whatever it be, my punishment got to be painful. There's no doubt about it, I hear her tell Hermione about it. Oh thank Merlin, Hermione is there. At least she can be sympathetic with my well being.'

This just summarized what Harry's thinking.

Harry spent the rest of the dinner thinking of good apologies to appease Tonks.

After the dinner finished, Tonks excused herself and Hermione followed suit.

At seeing those, Harry felt himself shiver. Whatever they're planning, it will take a lot of time to prepare. Harry hoped that it wasn't that painful.

Ron asked him for another game of chess but he finally quits after Harry lose to him three times in just five minutes.

And soon the promised time arrived, Harry stood at the door with his heart pounding.

Harry reached for the door knob and hesitated whether he would go through his punishment or just escape. But he reasoned that there's nowhere to escape to since he's confined in Grimmauld Place till the summer ends.

Sighing, he resigned to his fate and opened the door.

What he saw inside makes his mouth hang open.

Hermione is reading a book.

Hermione is reading a book.

…

There are two Hermione reading a book.

His first thought is that Hermione is still having her time-turner, but then he remembered that Tonks is a Metamorphmagus. One of them must be Tonks.

'But why?' He asked himself. 'Does Hermione hate me too?'

Harry instantly thinks that there's some sort of conspiracy between Tonks and Hermione. He thinks that now that they're identical they can push the blame to each other if one of them went extreme with her punishment.

"Hello Harry," the two Hermione said simultaneously in the same voice. The scene is bordering on being creepy.

They stand up simultaneously and walk toward him with an exaggerated sway on their hips.

Hermione A is the first to reach him. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head in a kiss.

'So rough,' Harry thought. 'Maybe this is Tonks. But why is she kissing me though?'

Even though Harry is slightly confused, he responds to the kiss. He had enough practice that he wasn't fumbling. He might as well enjoy it before receiving his punishment. But guessing from their actions, his punishment isn't as much as a punishment as he thought. If things go the way it is, it must be kinky.

What he didn't know, Hermione and Tonks didn't have any thought of punishing him. It's all his misunderstanding.

Hermione B is next, which he assumed is the real Hermione. But he felt that his deduction is off the chart when he experienced that her kiss is way rougher than Hermione A.

"Do you like that, Harry?" Hermione A and Hermione B asked.

"Yes, very much," Harry answered gasping for breath.

"Well, we're only just starting," Hermione A started.

"We have a game for you," Hermione B continued.

"You'll only have to find out."

"Who is who?"

"And which is which?"

"Before we finish."

"And we will give you."

"A reward."

"That you'll most certainly enjoy."

Hermione A and Hermione B start talking alternately before saying the last sentence in chorus.

'They must have really put effort into it,' Harry thought shivering. 'What they're doing must be really extreme if they have time to rehearse talking like the twins. But at least if I manage to find out who Hermione is and who Tonks is, they will let me off.'

"That sounds fun," Harry tried to be cheerful. If Tonks saw that he's enjoying it, maybe she'll be frustrated and give up on whatever it is that she had planned.

"Oh you have," Hermione B started.

"No idea," and Hermione A finished.

Harry started to get fascinated at the two. There's no way that's rehearsed, or maybe they had expected him to say it. But the latter case is unlikely. Harry wondered how they're doing the twin speech.

They led Harry to the bed, dragging him. Hermione A had taken his left arm and put it between her breast, and Hermione B copied on his right arm.

'Even the size of their breast is about the same,' Harry thought perversely. It even proves further to him that they really prepared for this a lot.

They simultaneously pushed him on the bed and started to unzip his pants.

'Oh no! Do whatever you want but please spare my junior,' Harry thought with horror as he grabbed one of each Hermione's hands to stop them.

Unfortunately for him, he only has two hands while his opponents have four. Even though they're only using one hand, their moves are coordinated, and it didn't take long for them to take his pants off.

His boxer is soon next.

Hermione A and Hermione B grabbed his member and started stroking it to hardness. He was so confused that he couldn't say anything. But finally he decided to enjoy what was happening.

"Oh Morgana, so good," Harry moaned as Hermione B take hold of his balls and licked it.

Hermione A, not to lose, caressed the crown of Harry's head with her tongue. She put his cock into her mouth, between her lips and sealed his thick tool in her mouth.

The fact that they don't lose eye contact while doing it added to the erotic effect. Two Hermione looking at you with eyes full of lust would make any man crazy.

Harry felt that Hermione B stopped licking his balls. He was confused when he saw her head go down. He was forced to moan when Hermione B licked his pucker and he rubbed the stretch of skin between his balls and where she's licking.

'I'm sure that's one is Tonks. Tonks is way wilder than Hermione. There's no way that Hermione would do something like that, maybe after a few more years. But maybe Tonks persuaded Hermione to do lick my ass to make me think that she's Tonks. Hmmm… I need more clues,' Harry thought.

He had long since figure out that his punishment wasn't coming. And this is the game they were talking about.

If this is the game, Harry can't wait for the reward.

Hermione A began to bob down and up of his cock and he feels that it hit the back of her throat. Her nose touches his pelvis, burying it in his pubic hair, as she bobs his head. Her head rocked back and forth as his cock continued to hit the back of her throat as she continued her pace.

Hermione B stopped licking and begun fingering Harry's ass as Hermione A took him deep in her throat. She massaged his prostrate, in hope that he would release a large load. She went back in licking his balls.

Loud slurping sounds were heard as Hermione A drove her mouth on him.

"Oh Hermione, I'm close," Harry moaned, as Hermione A continued to pick up the pace. At first, he was freaked out by what Hermione B is doing but it started to feel good.

Hermione A, upon hearing this, started swallowing with Harry's cock still lodged inside her throat. The rippling muscles sent Harry Potter over the edge.

Hermione A felt her partner's cock twitch and she pulled her head out to taste Harry's baby batter in her tongue.

Harry blasted his load in her mouth, in which Hermione A swallowed it eagerly but not before tasting it in her mouth. Harry continued to send spurts of cum that Hermione A had a hard time swallowing it all as she was forced to pull back.

Hermione B didn't waste this opportunity and quickly latched her mouth in his cock. She swallowed a healthy amount of cum.

"Mmmm...Tastier than I thought," Hermione B declared when she pulled off the impressive meat pole after few moments.

"Yeah, just like I told you," Hermione A said as she swipe some semen from her face with her fingers before putting it back in her mouth.

Harry's suspicion that Hermione B is Tonks is further strengthened after this conversation because only the real Hermione went down on him. But he doubt it, maybe there just messing with his head.

"So," Hermione A said.

"Did you like that?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yes, ah, ah, very, ah, very much," Harry said gasping for air.

"Did you know?" Hermione B started.

"Who's Hermione?" Hermione A continued.

"And who's Tonks?" Hermione B finished.

Harry chuckled to himself. It was clear to him that the real Hermione is the one who ask who Hermione is and the real Tonks is the one who asked who the Tonks is. Though, Harry didn't want to answer them right now.

"Hmmm… I don't know," Harry said. He holds his chin for a bit, giving the expression of someone in deep thought. "I think I need more demonstration."

They both sighed.

"Well, we really can't help it."

"Since we love you so much."

"We'll give you another chance."

"I think I'll like that," Harry said with a grin.

Both Hermione stood up and started removing their clothes, giving Harry a show as much as possible. Hermione A undressed Hermione B with her delicate hand, touching and caressing her skin. She groped her counterpart's breast, eliciting a moan from the other girl.

Hermione B is not idle. Her hands moved up and down of Hermione A's body undressing in front of Harry's eyes.

It didn't take long for them to start kissing. They groped, caressed, and rubbed each other as they tongue battle for dominance. It was as if they were on their own little world. It is even possible that they had forgotten that Harry is in the same room. You can see the lust in their eyes.

It really escalated quickly.

Harry is instantly gone back to hardness. He fisted his member as he watched Hermione and her doppelganger make out.

Harry didn't know how long they were trading fluids in their lips, but they soon broke apart. Hermione B noticed him masturbating while she and Hermione A make out and she smirked.

She went to bed, spread her legs wide, and spread her pink pussy lips with her fingers while her other hand wave her fingers in an inviting way. She had a saucy looked in her face as she invite Harry wordlessly.

No more words were needed, as Harry went to devour the sexy little minx.

His member entered flawlessly at her wet walls. It fit perfectly as though it is a sheath for his weapon. It is as if her pussy was made to fit his hard rod perfectly.

"Damn Tonks," Harry cursed as he thrust deep in her cunt, "You have the perfect cunt. You really know how to work me."

The girl in his arms smiled, as her faced morph from his bushy haired friend to the pink-haired Auror he believed to have a screw loose. She gained an ecstasy filled looked on her face when he pushed his hips up. His hard cock simulated her G-spot, causing an electricity to race across his partner's body.

"Oh… you… How… did you… know?" Tonks asked between moaned as Harry increased his tempo.

"Hermione's tight but your's fit me perfectly," Harry grunted as he felt her squeezed him.

"Hmmm…. Mmm… Good answer," Tonks purred with a smile. "I morphed it just for you."

"Damn Tonks," Harry cursed for the second time as he felt her vaginal walls change. It becomes tighter, it becomes loose, it changed it shape. It felt as if he was fucking different pussies.

"Hey let me join in too," Hermione said beside him. But Harry didn't even look at her direction. He was clearly lost in pleasure caused by the Auror's sleek walls.

Frustrated, she grabbed Harry by the head and engaged him in a rough kiss. She bit him in the lip before she pulled out.

"That's for ignoring me," Hermione said though there was no venom in her words.

"Sorry," Harry muttered apologetically. "But Tonk's cunt is just so good."

"Hmmpphhh," Hermione hmphed. "Mine is better than hers."

She said it not out of jealousy but she just wanted to have Harry's cock in her own as soon as possible. She positioned herself, on all fours, on top of Tonks.

She wiggled her butt, shaking it enticingly and said, "Take it if you want it." She looks at his direction, giving a suggestive wink.

Take it, he did!

He aligned his rod right to her tunnel and rammed it inside with abandon. He went in and out of her as her wet walls tighten.

"Oh! Harry!?" Hermione moaned, "Your such a beast."

"Yeah," Harry grunted, "And I know you like it."

Maybe because the tension in his body for the whole day has gone, he has no control at all. He was rougher than usual.

Harry continued to thrust in and out with Hermione matching his moves. Tonks, not to be left out, kissed Hermione as she feels the vibration caused by the two.

Harry pulled out and without any other word, plunged into the older woman's tunnel. He thrust, he pulled out, and thrust again. And with that he began alternating between the two,

It didn't take long before the stirring in his loins returns.

"Hermione, I'm cumming," Harry grunted as he thrust deep.

"Wait, wait, wait" Hermione purred, "I'm also close. Wait for me. Let's cum together."

"Yes, together," Harry answered back.

"Hey, don't left me out," Tonks said half-jokingly.

Harry didn't have time to admire Tonks for his light-heartedness since he's so close.

He pulled out and with great force thrusts his rod. His aim was slightly off and he shoved his rod right between Hermione and Tonks. His hard dick rubs Hermione's and Tonks' lower lips while simulating both of their clitorises. This sensation caused both of the women to come simultaneously.

And Harry released his load right in their belly.

"That was…. That was intense…" Harry said in ragged breath.

Tonks scooped some of Harry's juice and put it in her mouth, tasting it before saying, "Mmmhhh, yeah. No wonder you released so much. Hmmmm… if you blew this inside me, I will surely get pregnant." Tonks finished with a smile, teasing Harry.

But for Harry this had an adverse effect. Chaos and fear played in his mind. He hadn't considered that notion at all. In truth, it didn't even crossed his mind that maybe, he will knock up Tonks or/and Hermione.

To say that he was afraid was pushing it. He wasn't ready. He was only fifteen years old for fuck's sake. And worse there's a madman who has the power to terrorize a nation just waiting for his head on a silver plate.

His fears must have shown on his that Hermione hastily come to alleviate his worries.

"Tonks! Stop scaring Harry," Hermione yelled at Tonks and then she turned to Harry, "Harry, Tonks is just joking. Pokegirls can't get pregnant. We need to reach our second maturation to become a Pokewoman and that's the time that we will gain the ability to procreate."

It's a miracle that in Harry's panic state, he was able to understand what Hermione was saying though there are some terms he didn't understand.

"But you're in your human form right now!" Harry returned.

"Harry, even in our human form some of our Pokegirl traits remained and I'm sure this is one of them."

"But…" Harry started to argue but he was cut off as a finger found its way into his lips silencing him.

"Don't be such a worrywart and believe in Hermione," Tonks said, "Lucky you, ehh! You can bang us all you want and we wouldn't get preggy. Now, are you ready for round…"

_Tring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring Ring_

It was Tonks' turn to be interrupted because at that moment her Auror badge decided to vibrate and ring. It ringed five times, paused, ring two times, paused for the second time and ringed again for three times.

"Damn, this thing always goes off at the worst of times," Tonks cursed under her breath.

The teen duo watched fascinated as Tonks stood up and wore her clothes as if Magic. At that moment you would have mistaken Tonks as an assistant of a stage magician. No pun intended.

She pecked both Hermione and Harry in the lips before saying, "Sorry 'bout this. That alarm just now is for the Black for the Emergencies of emergencies. Don't worry though, we will continue this soon. You'll get your reward from us later."

And with that she left but Harry and Hermione could swear that they hear Tonks mutter the words, "I shouldn't have become an Auror."

It took a moment for two to collect their wits.

"So ready for round three," Hermione whispered in her ears.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure of it. I can feel it. I know my body better than anyone else."

"Then I'm ready for more."

o0oOo0o

_To be continued in Chapter Six: A Wild Plot Bunny Appeared_

o0oOo0o

AN: So I reread the previous chapters of this fanfic and all of my other fanfics. And all I can say is I SERIOUSLY NEED A BETA-READER. The problems are I don't have one, I don't know how to get one and I don't know how it works.

Haysst. Only if English was my native language, I wouldn't have this kind of problem.


	7. Chapter Six: A Wild Plot Bunny Appeared

Am I Lucky or What?

o0oOo0o

Chapter Six: A Wild Plot Bunny Appeared

o0oOo0o

It was a normal morning for the Weasleys. Well, a normal morning of August 31st.

Life at the Headquarters had reached stability for the past few days. But you can't say that it had become peaceful. You can still see the chaos associated with magic. A screaming portrait, a deranged elf muttering to himself, the twins popping out of nowhere, the explosions in their room, Ron's constant snoring, all of it had become normal for Harry Potter

With the Trial now over, he quickly adapted to life in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

The fact that Lord Voldemort is out there didn't bother Harry for the time being. We all know the reason why that is. Hermione always become horny at random times and it is Harry's 'duty' to satisfy her libido.

Because of this, all of the stress he accumulated this summer worrying about Voldemort had vanished.

He didn't even bat an eyelash when he learned that he didn't become a Prefect.

Tonks hadn't come home ever since her rushed disappearance. Harry was obviously worried for her well-being. He had asked Moody for her condition but his only answer is that she is on Auror business and that was the best answer he could get from the paranoid Auror.

Harry didn't know how, but both he and Hermione know that she's safe.

Maybe it was because of the bond Hermione was talking about.

But back to the story.

It was a normal morning for the Weasleys. Well, a normal morning of August 31st.

Today, Harry Potter and his friends will go back to Hogwarts. And you can see the younger Weasleys namely Ginny, Ron, Fred and George running like chicken with their heads cut off.

Harry wondered why the Weasleys was always in chaos during this time of the year. They always feel rushed.

Is it some sort of tradition?

Because of this they arrived late at the train, added to the fact that Moody decided to become his paranoid self. Their journey becomes slower than usual.

And that's where the problem starts; because they were somewhat late, they couldn't find an empty compartment. Well, he couldn't find a compartment to sit in. The twins had gone off on their own, Ron and Hermione went to meet the Head Boy and Head Girl and to patrol the corridors, and Ginny went to find her friends. Leaving him all alone, by himself.

Thankfully, he bumped Neville on the way and together and they went to found a compartment.

Fortunately, they found an empty compartment.

But the compartment is not that quite empty. A strange girl was already sitting inside. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down.

She was kind enough to let them share the compartment.

After a change of pleasantries, he learned her name, Luna Lovegood. With that short conversation, he justifies his first impression of her that she was odd.

Harry and Neville chat about their summer and it didn't take long for Neville to reveal the present he got on his birthday.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he said proudly.

Harry stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really, really rare," said Neville, beaming.

Harry knew that Neville's favorite subject was Herbology but for the life of him he could not see what he would want with this stunted little plant.

"Does it - er - do anything?" he asked.

"Loads of stuff!" said Neville proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me…"

He dumped the toad into Harry's lap and took a quill from his schoolbag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside-down magazine again, to watch what Neville was doing. Neville held the Mimbulus mimbletonia and gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill.

Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. They hit the ceiling, the windows, and spattered Luna Lovegood's magazine but Harry, whose hands had been busy preventing Trevor's escape, received a faceful. It smelled like rancid manure.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

"S - sorry," he gasped. "I haven't tried that before… didn't realize it would be quite so… don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor.

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"Oh… hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um… bad time?"

Harry wiped the lenses of his glasses with his Trevor-free hand. A very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway smiling at him: Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Oh… hi," said Harry blankly.

"Um…" said Cho. "Well… just thought I'd say hello… bye then."

Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Harry was confused. He thought that he would be more affected that Cho Chang sees him like this. But he didn't feel a thing. He wondered if he was over on his crush on her.

"Let me," Luna said dreamily. She took her wand behind her ear and twirled it in her wand before casting a charm. "Scourgify!"

The Stinksap vanished.

"Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice.

They sat in awkward silence before Neville decided to break it.

"I think my Mimbulus mimbletonia, needs direct sunlight and some fresh air, so I guess I go now," Neville said before leaving. Maybe he still felt guilty about what just happened.

"He must feel bad about himself," Luna said after Neville closed the door. She closed her magazine and set it aside before looking intently at Harry.

"It's not his fault," Harry tried to defend his friend.

"Maybe," Luna answered, her gaze still fixed on Harry.

"Uhmmm," Harry started, "Will you stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that."

It is not Harry's intention to slight Luna the slightest, no pun intended, but from the way she looked at him, gives him the creeps. It's a look of a predator ready to devour its prey. A sudden sense of Déjà vu engulfed him.

"Whatever do you mean," Luna answered rather dreamily.

Harry decided to ignore Luna after that. He searched his trunk for something to read, something to distract himself. He acquired his potion essay, an assignment for the summer, and read it.

He didn't even manage to finish reading the first paragraph before Luna spoke. Harry would have ignored her if not for the content of her words.

"So, how many girls will you take in your Harem?" Luna asked out of nowhere.

"Huh," Harry blurted out.

"Maybe you should get your ear checked. I asked how many girls will you take in your Harem?" Luna repeated her question.

Harry was slightly confused at Luna's behavior. 'Is she insane? Or is she living in her own fantasy?' Harry thought to himself. 'Or is she just acting?'

It never even crossed his mind that Luna was talking about his relationship with his Pokegirls. Of course why would he. Only three people know his relationship with Tonks and Hermione. And they were the three people involved.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry decided to answer nicely and to ask for more information so he can play along.

But Luna chose to misinterpret his words.

"Oh you still have no idea how to build your harem. If you want I can give some suggestions," Luna said proudly.

"Oh! Please do tell!" Harry said, playing along. He was bored out of his mind and maybe he can play along to pass time. It is better than Luna staring at him in silence. It's really creepy

"Well, first you can seduce them into joining your harem."

"I think that won't work," Harry said doubtfully. He had only minimal interactions with girls. Though, it did change these past few weeks. He learned new things about girls, _adult things_.

Though, even with that he can say that there's no way that he can seduce someone. Especially right now that everyone consider him to be deranged. No thanks to the Daily Prophet.

"Oh that's a no go, huh," Luna said dejectedly. But then she brightens up, "Then how about going the easy way. You can toss your Pokeballs to the girls you like, aware or unaware. You can easily add them to your harem."

"Huh! What?!" Harry blurted out.

Either Luna didn't hear Harry, which is impossible, or she decided to ignore his words as she continues.

"But then, you don't have to worry about me. You can capture me if you like. I will gladly become your Pokegirl," Luna said beaming.

Harry was stunned into silence. Once again he was forced into panic state. His mind went into an overdrive. He tried to come up with an answer on how come Luna knows about Pokegirls and Pokeballs.

The theory's he come up range from that it was only Luna's delusion that coincidently matched his current situation to that Luna actually come from the dimension where the Pokeballs come from and she was here to retrieve it.

Harry even went as far to think that he was dreaming.

_Siiitsssssssssssstttttttttttt thud_

Harry was extremely lucky that a rescue come in the form of Hermione Granger.

The door slid open to reveal Harry's best friend slash lover.

"Oh hello, Hermione Granger!" Luna greeted Hermione.

"Oh hello to you, too," Hermione said with a hint of confusion in her voice, "Do I know you?"

"Nope," Luna answered "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"Hello Luna, Nice to meet you. As you already know, I'm Hermione," Hermione returned.

"Nice timing Hermione. Actually I was trying to convince Harry to let me become his Pokegirl. Will you help me convince him?" Luna asked Hermione her eyes slightly tearing trying to look cute.

There was a slight pause as Hermione tried to process Luna's words.

"Can you repeat that Luna?" Hermione asked as she closed the door and discreetly cast a locking and silencing charm at the door.

The tone of her voice doesn't even raise or lowered a bit. Harry shivered on how calm his friend appears to be.

Hermione sat beside Harry and held his hand so that they can talk telepathically.

"Muu," Luna pouted. "It's the second time that Luna had to repeat herself. Are you two making fun of me?"

"Of course not, Luna. I only thought to have heard wrongly so I want to clarify things," Hermione answered Luna while giving Harry a telepathic message. _'What is this all about?'_

'_I don't know,' _Harry's answered.

'_Don't know? You don't know? Then how come this girl knows about our secret. She can't just conjure it in her mind, can she? I'm sure you have something to do with this,' _Hermione's voice reached his head. Harry shivered; base on her tone she was angry.

"If you say so," Luna said happily. "Then I'll repeat. I was here in the middle of convincing Harry to capture me with his Pokeball so I can become his Pokegirl. Will you help me Hermione?"

'_See, she even knows about Pokeballs. How can you explain this? And here you said you don't want to add another girl in our group. You're really adamant about that even with my persuasion,' _Hermione said in their head.

Hermione and Harry along with Tonks breached this particular topic of expanding their group. For some reasons Harry didn't know, Hermione and Tonks naturally agree to it but he refused. Even with persuasions from both ladies, he still rejected the idea. Even though, it is most men's dream to be surrounded by multitude of lovers. He was content with Hermione and Tonks.

And if not for the accident with Tonks, Harry's only lover for his life will be with Hermione. At that thought, he hit himself in the face. 'What done is done, I must cherish Tonks as much as I cherish Hermione.' It was his thought at that time as he reprimanded himself.

'_Arrghh, I really don't know! She just started spouting that out of nowhere,' _Harry said in a frustrated voice. Hearing Harry's frustrated voice in her head; Hermione become close in believing Harry's innocence.

"Oh, are you communicating telepathically right now," Luna said looking at the two, "So cool."

'_HARRY JAMES POTTER,'_ Hermione yelled in Harry's head, loud enough to cause him a headache. _'I can forgive you for telling her about Pokegirl stuff, but for you tell about our mental link. ARRRGGGHH… I don't know what to think right now.'_

Harry can tell from her tone that she is obviously angry and hurt. He didn't even have the heart to tell her that he didn't know anything.

The reason for her grief is that she considered their mental link as something of an intimate connection only both of them have, only her and Harry. Although, sooner or later, Tonks might also develop the same mental link, Hermione still want to cherish what only both of them shared, for now. She reasoned that she was being silly, but in her mind, the mental link is something she can monopolize from Harry.

"Don't blame Harry. He really is innocent," Luna said; her naive smile still in place.

At first, Luna's words further solidified in Hermione's mind that Harry did tell Luna but there is one unexplained point…

"Did… did you just hear our conversation just now?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yep," Luna yeped while nodding her head.

"But… but how?" The shocked expression still remained but with a hint of inquiry.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, that's why," Luna said in a tone that says her explanation is enough.

"Huh," Hermione and Harry both huh'ed.

"Umu… That explanation was enough for the readers. They will attribute it to the fact I'm Luna where strange is the norm, umu," Luna muttered to herself so that the duo wouldn't hear. She turned to them and said, "What I meant to say is that it is because of my Pokegirl form—."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione shouted interrupting Luna. It was thanks to the fact that when Hermione closed the door she also cast a silencing charm which prevented her voice from reaching other compartments. The reason for her yelling is that in her mind she hadn't expected Harry to have turned Luna into a Pokegirl already. He didn't even consult her.

"As I said, it is not Harry's fault," Luna finally snapped, maybe it was because of being interrupted. "Please listen to my explanation first."

"Hmph," Hermione harumped as she crossed her arms below her chest to listen to Luna.

"As I said it is because of my Pokegirl form that I know things, things that will let me progress the story further."

"Then show us your Pokegirl form for us to believe you," Hermione said as she looked a Luna searching for a collar or a bracelet that is suppressing her Pokegirl form. Hermione, in her mind, had reached a conclusion that Luna had somehow gotten her hands on a Pokeball coupled with the collar. She thought that Luna's Pokegirl form has some psychic ability, that's why she can read onto her and Harry's mental conversation.

A blush formed on Hermione cheeks as she noticed that she now considered Harry to be innocent.

"That won't do. I'm not a Pokegirl yet," Luna shook her head, knowing the conclusion Hermione reached for herself.

"But you just said that you are a Pokegirl," Harry said, finally joining the conversation. He felt that the hostility from Hermione had vanished so he can now safely join them.

"Nn, nn," Luna shook her head. "I didn't say I'm a Pokegirl, I only said my Pokegirl form."

"How's that any different?" Harry asked.

"It means that somehow her Pokegirl form from the future is sending this knowledge," Hermione is the one who answered his questions. "Though, her Pokegirl form must be a powerful one since it violates many laws of magic."

"Not likely," Luna denied it as she laugh lightly. It was like an inside joke, that she, herself only knows.

"I wonder what will happen if we decided not to turn you into a Pokegirl," Hermione stated. She was still sour from the fact that she seemed to be played as the fool.

Harry looked at Hermione as she had grown another head. Hermione is always persuading him to take in more lovers.

"You wouldn't do that," Luna answered confidently.

"And why's that," Hermione said matching her confidence.

Luna's answer came in an unexpected way.

'_Because I will be able to do what you can't do,' _Luna's voice came to her head. Hermione slightly wondered if Luna's lying about not being a Pokegirl. Since telepathy is not possible with magic, sure you can read someone's mind but it's not telepathy. Though for some reason, Hermione believed that Luna is not yet a Pokegirl.

'_And what's that,' _Hermione challenged her.

As for Harry, he was looking at the two, bothered by the silence. He didn't want to break it because he thinks that he will receive both of their ire. You can't tell what's going to happen next if a woman is involved.

'_I can expand our collective or to be more precise Harry's Harem,' _Luna answered back.

Hermione made note of the used word 'our' and not 'yours' as if Luna already belong with them.

'_I can also do that,' _Hermione stated, not to be beaten out.

'_No, you don't. As long as you didn't get permission from our beloved master, you wouldn't absolutely do it. And as far as things are going, you won't be able to convince him. So it is for me, Luna Lovegood, to expand Harry's harem' _Luna said confidently, full of pride.

Silence permeated as both women stare at each other eyes, not offering any movement. Harry Potter who was watching the two can only shiver at the scene.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry said unconsciously.

Luna's smile returned as if saying that she knew what would happen next.

"Give me a Pokeball," Hermione ordered.

"Yes," Harry answered while thinking what was happening. But he decided to follow through since he didn't want to receive Hermione's ire.

He removed the necklace in his neck. It is a rope necklace with a miniature trunk at its bottom. Just picture a tooth necklace with the tooth replaced by a miniature trunk.

In truth, the miniature trunk is a shrinkable trunk that contained all the Pokeballs, collars and notes. It is Tonks idea to use a shrinkable trunk which can be carried around easily. It really saved Harry and Hermione the trouble of worrying for the Pokeballs existence.

Fortunately, it didn't have to return to its original size to get what's inside so the problem of lack of space due to the small compartment of the train didn't exist.

Harry poured magic in the trunk until it became the size of a handbag.

He immediately opened its lid, getting a Pokeball before handing it to his best friend turned lover.

Harry looked at his friend, wondering what had transpired between the two while they're staring at each other's eyes. It was as if they were communicating telepathically. As if they're measuring each other's breaths, a tiny gesture of their body, an arched of an eyebrow and noticing most tiny details to communicate with each other.

It seemed they finally come to agreement. And Luna will become a Pokegirl.

He didn't know how they managed to convey their feelings but Harry still shivered, women sure are scary.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Luna which she received a nod as an answer. Now that she noticed it, Luna's smiling face is cute.

Without anymore prodding, Hermione toss the Pokeball at Luna. The Pokeball split open, emitting which completely swallowed the younger girl before vanishing.

Hermione went to pick up the Pokeball to release Luna but the Pokeball split open on its own, emitting light again.

Luna appeared as the light vanished. It took a few seconds for the duo to register the changes in Luna's physic.

Her face is adorable and very expressive. However there are strange markings around her faces, which make it seem like she's wearing a mask. Her feet have some rabbit-like appearance along with her arms, but the latter is more human. She has a light down of fur on her skin, which is thicker around her rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on her faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Her legs become longer and are more muscular and well defined, signifying her tremendous leg strength. She even has a tail and in one look you can tell it's fluffy.

She had become some sort of bunny girl.

To top it all, she even has a bunny girl costume (the one-piece bikini like thing and of course it's black), which makes the duo very confused since the clothes wasn't supposed to change with the transformation.

Hermione took a PokeDex out of nowhere and scanned Luna Lovegood.

"Error: no match found… PokeDex assigning a name for the unidentified Pokegirl… Scanning… Please wait…

…

PLOT BUNNY, the Muse Pokégirl name assigned…

PLOT BUNNY, the Muse Pokégirl

Type: Near Human  
Element: Maigc  
Frequency: Unique (First one found)  
Diet: Not found, needs more research  
Role: Not found, needs more research  
Libido: Not found, needs more research  
Strong Vs: Fire, Psychic, Ghost, Dark  
Weak Vs: Water, Flying, Ground, Electric  
Attacks: Not found, needs more research  
Enhancements: Not found, needs more research

Basic summary: Not found, needs more research"

Strangely enough, Luna is a new type of Pokegirl not recorded in the PokeDex.

'_No wonder Luna and her power is so strange, really a Plot Bunny,' _Hermione thought, chuckling inwardly.

"I trust that you knew what being a Pokegirl entails," Hermione said to the new Pokegirl.

"Of course," Luna said. For the first time, a lewd look crossed Luna's face.

"Then do you want to start taming now?" Hermione said, matching the younger girl's look.

Harry, who finally regained his senses after Hermione toss the Pokeball, was watching the two and had a premonition on where this conversation was going.

"Do I have any say in this?" Harry said, protesting his protest. But sadly, he was ignored.

"Yes, sister," Luna answered with a nod. Her answer was not for Harry but for the other girl. Oddly enough, Hermione didn't feel strange being called as a sister. In fact it felt natural.

"Then—," Hermione had a strange smile on her face. She stood up and leaned toward Luna as if to kiss.

Based from things were going, with Luna's strangeness and Hermione's seductiveness, Harry had expected them to kiss but he was wrong.

Luna raised her hand blocking Hermione's lips, "Sorry sister, but I want all my first to come from our master."

Hermione, instead of being offended, smiled before pouting. "Damn, looks like I'll be left out for now. But I'm sure you'll let me some other time, right?"

"Of course, Sis."

"I'll count on that," Hermione said to Luna before turning to look at Harry. "And Harry, dear. What are you idling for? Can't you see there's a girl waiting to be pleased?"

"Bloody hell! Hermione! Seriously, what are you saying?! I barely know her. And what are you doing turning her into a Pokegirl just like that? Didn't we agree that those Pokeballs wouldn't see the face of the earth again?" Harry started to rant to Hermione before turning to Luna to rant to her.. "And you, you shouldn't just give yourself to someone too easily, especially to a stranger. You shouldn't change yourself into a Pokegirl."

"Don't worry Master, you're not a stranger to me. I know you inside out," Luna giggled, "Well I'm going to know you inside out."

"What's done is done and you should just go with the flow. Can't you see that she's already a Pokegirl? Or you wanted her to become Feral. Umu, I pity her," Hermione said the last part gaining a pitying look. You can tell she's acting.

Harry winced. He didn't want her to become feral. The threat implanted into him by Hermione really scares him,

"But, it really have to be me, I'm sure there a man she likes-."

"Don't worry master. I love you from the bottom of my heart. Even before I become a Pokegirl."

"If you're making yourself that hard. I guess I have no choice," Hermione said as she readies her wand.

"I like how you think sister."

Before Harry knew it, he was hit by a paralyzing curse and the control in his body vanished.

Luna gained a predatory look on her face before pouncing on her master engulfing him in a kiss.

_To be continued in next chapter Horny Hermione_


End file.
